


A War for Them All

by Shinigami24



Series: Kingdom of Soul Mates [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alliances, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassins & Hitmen, Coronation, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, FemDanny, Final Battle, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Good Deucalion, Good Julia, Good Kali and Ennis, Guerilla Warfare, Justice, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Time Travel, Trials, War, Weddings, Werewolf Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 21,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war ends and the pack finally get justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3. This will be the final story in this trilogy. I started this because I always wanted to write a trilogy.  
> Anyway, I'm not sure of the exact chapter count yet. Some parts are giving me headaches. When I finish figuring out the outline, I'll let everyone know.  
> Sorry if this prologue is so short, but I didn't want it to turn in a repetition. So I went for something different this time.

Derek and Stiles were recording the events of the last six years. In less than three months, it would be seven years.

_My life was happy and normal. I had all of my family and friends. Then Matt betrayed us. My parents, godmother and god siblings were killed, my friends taken, and I had to leave the man I love._

**I searched forever and nearly everywhere for Stiles and my younger sister. I needed my mate. Without Cora, my family was incomplete. Along the way, I turned three young teens that grew to be amazing warriors, betas, and friends. I also found a new cousin.  
**

_I was raising a young daughter with my friend, Alex when I finally found Derek. He had betas and I felt complete. We then set out to find my friends and take back my country._

**After finding his friends, Stiles and they, my family and I began a war against the Argents. One by one, we took a territory. We found my long lost sister, Cora, and then found out that one of our own was the son of a dethroned and long thought decreased prince. The prince was living amonst us as Jean.  
**

_We also welcomed a beautiful little baby named Johanna in our pack.  
_

_**We are going for the big prize this time, named Magi Dale.  
** _

Derek and Stiles looked at each other, then Stiles closed the chronicle and set the book aside for later. He plopped down in his husband's lap and wrapped his arms around his mate. Time for a cuddle before they started the next phrase.


	2. Magi Dale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army arrives at their destination and the enemy plans another unconventional attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 is nearly done, and should be posted sometimes tmw. Ch 3 should be posted right after, depends on how things pans out.  
> On another note, I finally figured out the exact chapter count.

_**Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 41, Third Age;** _

The pack got to Magi Dale. They set up the camp. The camp had many tents and two fires for each. The camp was hidden deep in the woods of Magi Dale. Some of the group left to explore the capital. Magi Dale was a busy village. Many small vending stalls were run by families. Many homes were built around the market. The soldiers marched around the capital. The castle was near the village. The market square had a river near it. Docks were set up for exporting goods. The group picked up some goods before slinking off to the camp. They could not afford to be seen.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles were enjoying the alone time they had in their tent. The mated pair kissed and cuddled, enjoying their privacy.

"Did you put the 'do not disturb' sign on the flaps?" Stiles asked his husband.

"I put it up first thing after we finished setting up the tent." Derek promised. Stiles smirked as Derek kissed him.

* * *

Laura and Braeden were meeting Will and Talia for a update report.

"We've officially arrived at Magi Dale. We already sent soldiers out to look around." Laura stated as she began her report.

"Did you find anything?" Will asked.

"More soldiers than we estimated and on top of that, half of them are mercenaries." Laura responded.

"Gerard's desperate." Talia stated.

"We need Jean." Braeden said.

"Is there a possibility of some of Gerard's soldiers defecting?" Will wanted to know.

"Some of them are loyal to a serious fault. Look at Matt and Aiden for example." Laura pointed out.

"Some of them were forced to join." Braeden was undaunted.

"So you want to get someone to defect?" Laura asked her mate.

"Yes." was all Braeden would say on the subject.

"That's risky but we should try that plan." Talia spoke.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica were in the main room watching Johanna. She was fascinated by everything. Johanna was looking at all the bright colors and objects in the room curiously. The baby then tried to flail her arms around, wanting to try to touch the pretty colors up there! Erica wanted to distract her tiny daughter. So she quickly got out some rattles and plush toys. Johanna gurgled happily and grabbed for a plushie. Boyd kissed Erica and chuckled as he looked at Johanna playing with her wolf plushie.

* * *

Gerard, Kate, and Matt were plotting. They need inside information but how to get in their group?

"We need to attract them." Kate finally said.

"We need someone to seduce the information out of them." Matt added.

"How about Aiden and I do that?" Ethan suggested. They turned to see the twins walking inside the room.

"Seduce the human members for information." Gerard instructed the twins. The twins smirked. This would be easy.


	3. Spending a Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke tries to get to Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Sorry for the delay but I got caught up reading and lost track of time.  
> Ch 3 should be up soon.

Lydia and Allison were in their tent. They were enjoying their alone time.

"We're getting closer to getting married." Lydia began.

"I wanna to get married in Cano Gleann." Allison responded.

"I want Erica as my maid of honor." Lydia said.

"I want Scott. Maybe I can even talk him into a dress." Allison mused before she started to laugh.

"I'd love to witness that conservation!" Lydia joined her mate in her mirth.

* * *

Orihime was in middle of her lessons as usual. This time, she was covering Magi Dale.

"Magi Dale is a heavily populated territory. It has docks, villages, a marketplace, and a castle." she was saying.

"Are there any creatures?" a werebear cub asked.

"There are brownies, naiads, kappa, kelpie, dragons, and many other things." Orihime answered.

"Can we go to Magi Dale?" a wereleopard kit asked.

"Soon, but not too soon. Alright kids. It's time to complete your maps of Aster Aiyan." Orihime declared as she clapped her hands. The cubs took out their colored pencils and maps and went to work.

* * *

Jackson and Danny were alone together. They were kissing and cuddling in their tent. Jackson moaned into Danny's mouth as he kissed him. Danny smiled into the kiss.

"I hope you warned everyone," Jackson smirked. It would be terrible if someone ever walked in on them.

"I told Lydia. She will spread the word." Danny reassured his mate as he hugged him.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 22, Second Age;_ **

_Alex was at the palace in Aster Aiyan. He was being officially introduced to his neighbors._

_"Alex, this is Nathaniel Stilinski, Eric Hale, and Connor Leonid." Arashi announced as he performed the introductions._

_"Uh, h-hi, I'm Alex Argent, this is my soul-mate Eliza and my closest friend Deucalion." Alex responded._

_"Nice to meet you all." Nathaniel smiled._

_"So, we are here to address diplomatic concerns." Eric spoke as he began the meeting._

_"Why are the soldiers constantly finding mercenaries in my lands?" Connor asked._

_"What do you mean?" Eliza asked, while thinking that Gerard must be up to his old tricks again._

_"Well, Gerard is gathering an army. There are a lot of mercenaries cutting through my lands." Connor explained._

_"Oh, I'm so very sorry." Alex was mortified._

_"You are not to blame for what your family has done." Nathaniel reassured the young prince. Alex sighed before getting back to business. He felt better now that he had a weight off his shoulders._

* * *

 Duke, Kali, Ennis, and Julia were meeting in secret.

"Have any of you have any plans on how to get in touch with Alex?" Duke asked as he started the meeting.

"We could look for a portal." Julia suggested.

"We could send a villager." Ennis spoke.

"Why don't we just combine the two and send the villager with a letter to a portal?" Kali spoke.

"Is there any portals that isn't being watched?" Duke asked. The group went searching and found one at the edge of the forest. Luckily the portal wasn't being supervised.

"Let's go and find a brave villager." Ennis suggested.


	4. The Enemy's First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Argents and Matt make their first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised! This is the last batch of chapters for now.

Scott was trying to have some alone time with Isaac in their tent.

"Did you put the sign up?" they both asked each other.

"Yeah." both answered before they looked at the other person and began to laugh.

"Good, the last time we were alone, Alex and Andi ruined it with a prank. And we weren't even their chosen test subjects that time!" Scott complained.

"Still, how did they turn them in talking woodland animals?" Isaac pondered.

"I still have no idea how, but I would really like to find out the answer." Scott replied. Isaac shrugged as Scott started kissing his neck. That wasn't his main concern.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, Laura, and Braeden were having a strategy meeting.

"What are we going to do for our first attack?" Braeden asked.

"Booby trap the entire territory except for the village." Stiles spoke.

"We'll need a recent map." Derek added.

"I can send a scout for one." Laura decided. Then the quartet settled down to hammer down the details. They needed to figure out how to trap the entire territory without getting caught.

* * *

Jean was bonding with his family. The family was painting portraits. Chris painted a picture of himself as a child. Peter painted Chris with a baby Allison. Allison and Lydia painted each other while Lyon and Jean painted a family portrait.

"Honey," Chris smiled before kissing Peter. Allison and Lydia also kissed. But their favorite portrait of all was the family one. They put it in the main room. The family loved their bonding time.

* * *

Aiden and Ethan were in the market. They needed to find out which human they would pursue.

"Okay, so no supernatural creatures." Aiden started.

"Of course-we will be killed if we go that route. Anyway, are there any male humans?" Ethan asked his twin.

"Yeah. Danny." Aiden replied. Then the twin alphas spotted their targets. Danny and Lydia were looking at the fruit carts.

"Hi," Ethan smiled as he approached Danny. Lydia turned around only to freak out, Danny was confused. Why was Lydia going crazy?

"I'm Ethan and this is Aiden." Ethan said as he introduced himself and his twin to the humans.

"Stay away from me," Lydia breathed. She abruptly grabbed Danny and ran from the market in a different direction from the camp. The last thing they needed was for the enemy agents to find their base.

* * *

Jean was babysitting Rukia and Lyon. The group decided to go to the park. While Jean was playing with the kids, one of Gerard's men saw them. The man got closer before hitting Jean and grabbing the kids. Jean got back up and got the kids back. A man dragged them to the portal. The minions pulled the three through the portal to Aster Aiyan.


	5. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic spreads amongst the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry to be late with this but I had a really busy day and I just got some free time. Ch 5 will be posted right after, I promise! Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw!

Melody was shadowing Stiles and Derek from a nearby tree. She watched them closely from her perch. She was deciding what to do. Should she attack or keep her head down for now. Melody sat back and continued to watch. She'll figure it out eventually.

* * *

Gerard's man dragged Alex and the kids to Gerard. When he saw the kids being dragged in, Gerard smirked and patted himself on the back. Finally things were taking a turn for the better. Lyon tried to hide behind Alex and Rukia was close to tears.

"Gerard," Alex gritted out.

"Baby brother. How lovely to see you and the children." Gerard smirked.

"You bastard! Why would you bring us here?!" Alex snarled. In reply, Gerard had them thrown in a cell. It was Cora's former prison, the kids immediately wrapped themselves around Alex and began to cry. They were scared and wanted their parents. While Alex attempted to comfort his charges, deep inside he was fuming. He was furious.

* * *

Lydia and Danny were wandering the forest. They had gotten lose and had trouble getting back to camp. Meanwhile, Jackson was searching for them, when he spotted them a yard away.

"Danny! Lydia!" he called to them. The duo turned and saw him waving. Lydia exhaled heavily in relief, as Danny looked confused.

"Jackson, the twins tried to hit on us at the market." Lydia spoke in a rush.

"What?!" Jackson bellowed.

"Jackson, calm down. We can talk about this later. We have to get back to the base preferably before the enemy finds us." Danny spoke up. Instantly, Jackson started to lead them back to camp.

* * *

 Ichigo and Cora were sharpening swords in the supply tent. The pair were talking while they got through their work.

"What are you going to do after this all ends?" Cora asked her friend.

"I'll be a citizen's representative in Aster Aiyan, in addition to helping at the waterfront. I wanted to be a fisherman when I grew up, I still do. The citizens will need someone they trust to be their voice." Ichigo responded.

"I'll be a diplomat." Cora smiled.

"We both have plans to help the nations rebuild-" Ichigo was cut off when Derek rushed in all of sudden. The pair saw fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked her older brother.

"Jean and the kids were in the park when they were taken." Derek explained.(1) Ichigo froze, he was terrified. Rukia was all he had left of his birth family! The trio left the tent at a run and went to help with the search.

* * *

 Alex was rocking Lyon and Rukia. The kids were really upset. In the meantime, one of Duke's betas was telling him the news.

"Alpha, Gerard has new prisoners." a beta told his alpha. Duke sprang out of his seat and rushed to the cells. When Alex saw Duke, he set down the kids and ran to him.

"Duke! It's you." Alex smiled as he hugged him through the bars. Duke returned the hug.

"Kids, this is Deucalion. He's an old friend." Alex said to the kids.

"Is he the same man from the stories?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Yes." Alex answered.

"Hold on a minute," Duke said as he left for a minute only to return with Eliza. Eliza cried out as she rushed towards Alex.

"Eliza, oh how I've missed you!" Alex hugged his wife and other half through the bars. The kids were confused, who was this lady and why was she crying?

"Who is she?" Lyon asked.

"Eliza, this is our grandchild, Lyon and my niece Rukia. Kids, this is the love of my life." Alex explained. The kids were thrilled.

"Now you have a Grandma like me." Rukia smiled at her best friend.

"Hi! I've heard things about you and you're really pretty, Grandma." Lyon smiled happily. Eliza was charmed. Then Duke interrupted the conservation.

"We need to get you out of here. Before they do something." Duke warned. Then the adults huddled together to hatch an escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Jean will be called Alex when he is alone, and called Jean when they refer to him by name, so the two Alex characters won't get mixed up.


	6. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke helps the kids, Eliza, and Alex to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised! Enjoy!

After compiling a plan, Duke was able to get Ennis, Kali, and Julia to help him out. The trio went to distract the guards. The guards were told a fabrication; so they left to patrol the area. When the soldiers were being lured away, Duke was sneaking the group out of the dungeons. He found a secret side door. Within 15 minutes, the group had made it to the edge of the forest. After the group said their goodbyes, Eliza and Alex walked through the open portal with a child each. Duke was staying behind.

"Goodbye. I will see you again soon." Duke promised. Then the portal closed.

In Cano Gleann, a portal activated, drawing attention. The Hales instantly rushed out of the palace the moment they heard about the portal. They found something that they didn't expect.

* * *

"My baby!" Chris yelled as he ran to Lyon. Will was right behind him to get Rukia. The group were surprised to see the woman. The kids were instantly picked up and hugged. Chris then saw the woman and recognized her. He had her eyes and Alex had told him all about her. Handing Lyon to his husband, Chris flung himself in her arms and cried tears of joy.

"Mom!" Chris cried.

"Chris. it's good to see you've grown and have family." Eliza returned the hug, not wanting to let her baby boy go yet.

"Papa, our family is complete. We can finally move on." Allison wiped away tears of joy from her eyes.

"You're right, Allison. We have another person to fight for." Peter responded.

* * *

Derek and Stiles rushed home when they got the happy news. Rukia was finally home. Derek doted on his daughter as Stiles covered Rukia's face in kisses. Stiles also made sure she was alright. Ruth gave the kids lollipops for being good during their check ups. Alex and Eliza were also cleared. Eliza was sticking close to Chris, she wanted to be near her son right now. Derek volunteered to play tea party with Rukia. Everyone else was watching as Ichigo, Derek, and Will played with the young girl. Dolls and plushies were seated in child-sized chairs around the table, the males sat on the floor. They were too big to be able to fit in the chairs. Laura took pictures.

* * *

The teens were hanging out. They chatted about anyone, any subjects, then Alex had a question.

"How are the kids?" he asked.

"They're fine." Ichigo smiled having seen them a few days earlier.

"Stiles and Uncle Chris have been eyeing them like mother hawks. They're spooked." Cora added.

"I would be too. How did Gerard find out about the children?" Andi pondered.

"We don't know but we're never letting it happen again." Cora replied.

* * *

 Will and Talia taught Rukia a card game named 'Go Fish'. They played the card game with Derek, Laura, Andi, and Cora.

"Go Fish!" Cora laughed. Derek groaned as he took a card from said pile and added it to his hand.

"Okay, Mom, you must be cheating. You've won 5 games in a row." Andi accused, as she eyed her mother suspiciously.

"I'm just that great." Talia replied.

"I win!" Rukia cheered as she laid down all of her cards.


	7. Bonding and Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoys their time without conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised. This is the last batch of chapters for now. Ch 7 for TAT will be posted next.

Alex and Eliza went to the garden to catch up. They had lost 4 decades and had serious catching up to do.

"I missed this. I missed you and Chris." Eliza snuggled down in her husband's arms. Alex's arms was wrapped around his soul mate's waist.

"How did you two get separated? Where were you hidden?" Alex asked.

"Gerard locked me up and he took Chris away from me just after I gave birth." Eliza replied sadly.

"He imprisoned a pregnant woman?!" Alex was furious.

"It got worse. I was put to sleep and then I was forgotten." Eliza wiped away a tear. It still hurt knowing how much years she had missed of her son's life. She still remembered how shocked she had been when she first woke up to find that the world had changed.

"How did Duke get to you and when did you wake up?" Alex asked. He was taunt as a bow.

"He was getting potions when he found me. Ennis, Kali, and Julia knew about me and helped Duke keep me hidden. I woke up when the war started." Eliza explained. (1)

"I'm so grateful that he found you. I love you, Eliza." Alex kissed her.

"I love you too, Alex." Eliza smiled as she returned the kiss. The couple continued to hold each other.

* * *

 Orihime and the cubs were in the library.

"Look in the books and find places to visit." Orihime instructed the kids. The cubs scattered, going off into many opposite directions. The cubs searched and came back with arms full of books on many different places. The kids had books on Camelot, Avalon, China, Stonehenge, Eiffel Tower, and many other places. The kids got them together and made a list.(2)

"Think big, kids! There is no limit!" Orihime declared.

* * *

Boyd held Erica. Ruth was watching over Johanna, allowing the mated pair to enjoy some time alone. The mated couple kissed and cuddled.

"Eliza is a lovely woman." Erica smiled.

"She is. Johanna took to her quickly." Boyd agreed.

"She offered to watch her someday." Erica mused. Boyd kissed Erica again and smiled.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles went to the market for supplies. Meanwhile Melody had made her decision and was watching them carefully from a safe distance. She got out her crossbow and aimed it, carefully making sure she was holding it correctly. Slowly she drew her bow. Before, she could do anything, Alex and Ichigo arrived. The two teens completely blocked Melody's view of the couple. Melody growled and put her crossbow down. The fuming assassin slinked away.

"Next time." she mumbled.

* * *

 Chris was laying in Peter's arms, kissing his husband.

"My parents are home. I'm so happy." he smiled.

"They're better choices than Gerard. We won't have to worry about them trying to manipulate or hurt our kids." Peter replied.

"Mom likes you. She said you made me happy and helped me have a beautiful girl and raise a handsome boy. And you know what? I agree." Chris said happily as he kissed his husband on the lips. Peter smiled in the kiss. He completely agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Remember-Eliza was put to sleep just after she gave birth to Chris in Sakura Nation. She woke up in Aster Aiyan. So I'm figuring that Duke would def need help moving her body in addition to keeping her hidden from the Argents.   
> 2) Since this is a fantasy AU, I figure Camelot and Avalon can exist in this uni, just in different worlds.


	8. Stories and Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza tells stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

The pack met in the dining room to talk with Eliza.

"Alex and I grew up together. We were inseparable and just fell in love." Eliza began.

"How did you get separated?" Allison wanted to know.

"Gerard separated us. We were struggling after the war." Eliza responded.

"What war?" Cora asked in confusion.

"Gerard started a war to mask the fact that he was trying to kill Alex." Eliza explained.

"He put millions of lives at risk just for one?!" Erica shouted.

"Eric Hale said the same thing when he found out." Eliza recalled.

"Wait, you knew our dad?" Talia was shocked.

"Yeah. He was an ally." Alex admitted.

"Wow. I was close to Chris and didn't even know it." Peter commented.

* * *

Alex and Eliza, Peter and Chris, Allison and Lydia, and Lyon were bonding in the garden. They were having a picnic lunch. They had sandwiches, cookies, veggie slices, milk chocolates, and tea. Lyon was laughing as Eliza played with his hair.

"How cute," she giggled.

* * *

 Gerard, Kate, Matt, and Adrian Harris met. Harris had glasses and brown hair. He wore armor of a general.

"We need to get this operation underway. We also need to get more money and supplies." Gerard fumed as he issued orders. He was still feeling the fallout from all the setbacks.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," Adrian said.

* * *

 Eliza and Alex were telling the children stories.

"What about another one? Duke told me this story when I woke up," Eliza began.

_Duke was talking with Eliza in the hidden chambers._

_"I saw Yahiko before Gerard attacked. He was grown with his own family." he said._

_"What? How did it happen? And his own family, what were they like?" Eliza asked._

_"It was about a year before the attack..." Duke began as memories filled his mind._

**_Duke was visiting Aster Aiyan to check on the children of his former allies. John Stilinski and his family in particular, he also wanted to check on Arashi's son Yahiko. After seeing for himself with his own eyes that the Stilinski family was fine. He went to the marketplace, and bumped in Yahiko._ **

**_"Yahiko, good to see you again." he happily greeted the kitsune. Yahiko resembled his father._ **

**_"Likewise. I would love for you to meet my children." Yahiko smiled back. Duke accepted and they went to the Namikaze house. They found a teenage boy played a board game with a younger girl. A younger kitsune boy was watching over a sleeping infant. The younger two children were pouting, their older brother had stopped them from cooking._ **

**_"You're a meanie." Hisana glared at her older brother Renji. Then the two men walked in the house. Instantly Hisana and Ichigo ran to hug their dad._ **

**_"Dad, Renji won't let us cook!" Ichigo complained._ **

**_"They need more lessons, Dad." Renji defended his case._ **

**_"Kids, this is Duke. Duke meet my children. Now stop bickering, kids and be hospitable." Yahiko lightly scolded his kits._ **

**_"Yes, Dad," the kids sulked. Then Yahiko took the sleeping Rukia from Ichigo._ **

**_"As I was saying, the oldest is Renji. The youngest boy is Ichigo. This is Hisana and this beautiful baby is Rukia." Yahiko announced as he performed the introductions._ **

**_"Hi, Mr. Duke!" Ichigo greeted the alpha happily._ **

**_"What do you do? I want to be a healer like Mama!" Hisana smiled._ **

**_"I'm training to be a knight. Ichigo wants to be a fisherman." Renji replied._ **

**_"Noble goals." Duke smiled._ **

**_"Now, I need to make lunch and supervise the kids, you're welcome to join us." Yahiko replied. They went in the kitchen and fixed lunch. After lunch, the kids left and the men talked for hours. When it was time for Duke to leave, Yahiko had an odd request._ **

**_"If something happens to me, can you take care of my kids, please?" Yahiko asked._ **

**_"I'll watch out for the kids." Duke promised._ **

"He kept that promise. He is still watching all of you." Eliza concluded.

"You knew my family?" Rukia stared at the adults with wide eyes.

"I should have known. You both look like your dad and grandpa." Alex slapped his forehead. Now he knew why Rukia seemed so familiar. She had Yahiko and Arashi's hair and eyes.

"Can you tell me stories about them?" Rukia asked.

"Sure." both adults smiled.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles were in their tent enjoying alone time. They cuddled together while exchanging kisses. They enjoyed the closeness. Stiles kissed Derek's temple. He loved him so much.


	9. Plans and Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke makes a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 should be updated tmw.

The pack and the armies were training and going through Laura's tests. Laura wanted to know which areas the soldiers needed improvement in. So she was putting everyone through their paces, and being a harsh taskmaster. They were testing speed, agility, and strength.

"This is tough! My body hurts." a soldier from Shire Nation groaned. So far only the were-creature army were still moving around.

"Keep going! Don't stop!" Laura ordered.

* * *

 Scott, Isaac, and Melissa were seated in Scott's tent catching up.

"So, what have I missed?" Melissa asked.

"Gerard kidnapped the children, but they got out with help." Scott began.

"We also met Chris's real parents." Isaac added.

"Really?! How are the kids doing? What are Chris's parents like?" Melissa asked.

"They are amazing. Jean and Eliza are loving parents." Scott smiled.

"The kids are fine and recovering from the trauma." Isaac replied.

"I would like to meet them." Melissa smiled.

* * *

Laura and Braeden were enjoying alone time. They kissed and cuddled while discussing life after the war.

"What do you want to do after this war ends?" Braeden asked.

"Just live a normal life, as in finishing my training and take over as Queen when my parents steps down. Anything else is up up in the air." Laura responded.

"Maybe get married?" Braeden smiled. Laura kissed her girlfriend. Maybe one day.

* * *

 Duke, Kali, and Ennis met in their secret room. They had issues to discuss.

"It's time to leave to join the Hales." Duke stated.

"Are you sure? How are we to get to their camp without Matt or Gerard knowing?" Kali wanted to know.

"I am sure. I know where there is a portal." Duke reassured the others.

"We'll go. We need to leave. So let's go and gather our packs and get ready." Ennis stated.

* * *

 Alex and Eliza were putting the kids to bed.

"What story do you two want to hear? A fairy tale or something else?" Eliza asked the children.

"More stories about Grandpa Alex, Uncle Duke and you!" Lyon chirped.

"What about this one? Grandma Eliza and I used to solve little mysteries with Duke." Alex began. As memories of a happier time came flooding back.

_Duke, Eliza, and Alex were curious teens. They liked to figure things out. One day, they met up to talk. They had heard that people were being scared in their homes by a ghost._

_"Let's check it out," Alex suggested. So the trio began to investigate, talking to home owners._

_"We'd hear scary noises and see weird hand prints. Things are moving and no one is there to move them." a home owner said. The detectives finished talking with the spooked citizens and went to compare notes. They were talking when they ran into the ghost. A menacing transparent figure loomed over them. The trio screamed and fled._

"We ran and tried to get away. Goodnight kids." Alex replied.

"Why did you cut off there? That's mean!" Rukia pouted.

"It's time to go to sleep. We can finish tomorrow." Eliza spoke as she put her feet down. The kids grumbled but they drifted off to sleep when their heads hit their pillows.


	10. Teaching and a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Eliza finish their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. This is the last chapter for this week. TAT will be updated next. Depending on how things pans out, ch 10 for TAT should be posted tmw.

Jackson and Danny, and Allison and Lydia went on a picnic. The group settled in a meadow clearing in the forest. After they spread out the blue and white checkered picnic blanket, Lydia started to unpack the wicker picnic basket. The group had brought fruit salad, tossed salad, turkey and cheddar sandwiches, lemonade, and red velvet cookies.

"Lydia, you did amazing with this bucket." Jackson complimented.

"Thank you!" Lydia smiled at Jackson. Meanwhile, Allison threw up a grape for Danny to catch and took him by surprise. The girls laughed at his bewildered look.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were bonding with their daughter in the garden. The garden was starting to bloom in their flower patches. There were rows of roses, orchids, lilies, daisies, and many different kinds of flowers. There were flowering trees and bushes. The vegetables and fruits were almost fully grown.

"What are these bright purple flowers?" Rukia asked as she pointed to said plant.

"These are dahlias, Rukia." Derek smiled.

"I want to plant roses!" Rukia smiled as she ran to an empty pot. Derek and Stiles laughed as the latter went to help their daughter.

* * *

Alex and Eliza was in their quarters with the children. The children wanted to hear the ending of the ghost mystery tale.

"Finish the story please!" Lyon and Rukia chorused.

"Fine." Alex relented as he resumed his story.

_The trio finally managed to lose the ghost but they were still spooked._

_"I heard from the old couple that the ghost was only there at night." Duke recalled._

_"We can try to trap the ghosts." Eliza suggested. Then the friends huddled together and started to hatch a plan. They was going to put it to the test. They had figured that the ghost was most likely a fake playing at scaring the locals. So they would hang a rope to catch said ghost by the ankle. So that night, they staked out an elderly couple's house and waited for the ghost. After two long, boring hours, the ghost came in their line of sight. The ghost started to make rattling noises. Then the ghost triggered the trap and got caught by the ankles. The trio came out of their hiding place and unmasked the now cursing ghost. The ghost turned out to be a greedy noble..._

"And then the noble was put on trial in front of a king." Alex concluded his tale.

"What happened to that mean noble?" Lyon asked.

"The noble was stripped of his titles and his money was given to the victims." Eliza smiled.

"Good. Serves him right!" Rukia said happily.

* * *

 Ichigo and Cora were bonding over some funny moments of their childhood. Cora leaned in to laugh when she accidentally kissed Ichigo. Ichigo got caught up in the moment and continued to kiss her. When they had their rational thought back, they quickly ended the kiss.

"Um yeah. But that was pretty funny." Cora resumed their previous conservation. She didn't know what to do other than acting like nothing had happened. Maybe Laura would have some advice?

* * *

 Deaton, Stiles, and Lydia were giving magic lessons to the mages. They were testing their healing, fighting, and defense skill levels in addition to their abilities. They needed to see what their magic were based on, in order to assign them to teams and teachers. At the end of the testing, Deaton looked at the lists of results. After about a half-hour, Deaton made his decision.

"All of the healers, go with Stiles. Lydia is taking offense, and the rest should come with me." Deaton announced. The mages then went with their new teachers.


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family spend their time with their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10 as promised. Ch 11 will be posted right after.

Peter, Chris, and Lyon were putting together a puzzle with Lyon.

"Papa, help me, please?" Lyon asked.

"Sure thing, buddy." Peter replied smiling. They put the colorful pieces together.

"Yay! It's finished!" Lyon cheered as he clapped his hands together and looked at the completed puzzle. The puzzle was a green dragon.

* * *

 Orihime and the cubs were having a lesson about alliances.

"I am going to explain how the alliance came to be." Orihime began.

"What's an alliance?" another cub asked.

"An alliance is an agreement that is made by two or more countries to help promote peace and trade." Orihime explained.

"What about Sakura Nation? Jean said that they used to be allies." Rukia asked.

"Oh yeah. It was an ally." Orihime answered.

"Tell us more!" the cubs chorused.

* * *

The Hales were playing charades. They each picked themes to act out. Now Andi's group was taking guesses.

"Twelfth night!" Cora called.

"Alice in Wonderland." Stiles suggested. Then Peter decided to be evil and come up with an off the wall guess.

"Zack and Miri Make a-" Chris quickly cut off his husband with a slap to his hand.

"Tea party!" Rukia bounced excitedly.

"Correct!" Andi smiled.

* * *

 Scott took Isaac to a dance hall. The couple were having fun. They were whirling around the dance floor. But Scott had something important to ask Isaac.

"Isaac, you've made me very happy. I want to dance like this all night but I will have to settle for our wedding. Isaac, will you marry me?" Scott asked as he got down on one knee and held out a ring. He had gotten him a solid gold ring.  
"Yes!" Isaac exclaimed in joy. Scott kissed Isaac and slid on the ring. He was so happy.

* * *

 The eldest Alphas met up for final preparations.

"What time do we depart?" Ennis asked.

"Early morning," Duke replied.

"Okay, we need to go through our supplies." Kali spoke.

"Alright. We set out early tomorrow and be careful." Duke cautioned everyone as they went their separate ways.


	12. Arriving and Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets permanent visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

The teens were setting traps. They had a diversion for the soldiers.

"Are the traps marked?" Andi asked.

"Yeah. We're set." Alex smiled at his mate. They snuck away as Harris and his group arrived. The soldiers all set off the traps one, by one. It was like a game of dominoes. The traps were built for animals. They were modified with tar and feathers.

"Oh my God!" Harris yelled. The teens giggled quietly as they watched the chaos unfold from their hiding places.

* * *

 Alex and Andi were having some time to themselves. They walked around holding hands.

"Why are Ichigo and Cora acting strange?" Andi asked her mate.

"No idea." Alex replied.

"Well. I'm going to find out." Andi declared.

"Okay, but don't push too far." Alex warned.

* * *

Will and Talia were bonding with Lyon, Rukia, and Johanna. They took them to the toy store.

"Rukia, look!" Puzzles and toy soldiers!" Lyon pointed at a corner filled with puzzle boxes and toy soldier cases.

"Grandma, can I play with the puzzles?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. Just stay in our line of sight." Talia replied. Rukia ran off to the corner and chose a mystery puzzle then took it to the table and started to put puzzle pieces together. Lyon opted for playing with the toy soldiers. Johanna gurgled and made grabby hands at the colorful rag dolls.

"Let's get it for her." Will smiled as he tickled her belly. Her giggles made the couple laugh.

* * *

 The pack and army were training. When a portal opened and the trainees went up in arms. Duke, Kali, and Ennis came out with their loyal betas and mages.

"No need for violence." Ennis stated.

"Duke!" Jean smiled.

"Now that I have my friends back. I am no longer Gerard's puppet." Duke declared. Jean smiled and hugged his friend.

* * *

 Derek bonded with Cora, Andi, and Laura. They played cards.

"What should I do about Ichigo? I like him, but I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way." Cora asked her older sister.

"I'm going to get some more snacks from the kitchen." Derek stated as he got to his feet and tried to leave. The last thing he wanted was to be subjected to girl talk.

"Nope, sit right back down." Andi declared as she grabbed her brother's shirt and pulled him back down. Laura bit back a chuckle at her brother's disgruntled face.

"Go for it, Cora." she replied.

"Alright. I'll talk to him." Cora decided.

"Now, can I please leave?" Derek asked as he glared at his unrepentant baby sister.

"Yes. I want some chocolate cake." Cora replied.


	13. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody makes another move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. This is the final AWfTA chapter for now. I have to update my other fics first, then I'll return with ch 13.

Orihime was continuing her lesson on alliances, however she had a surprise for her pupils.

"Kids, I have a guest speaker. He will help explain alliances further. Give a warm welcome to Prince Jean." Orihime announced as she introduced Jean to her pupils.

"Grandpa Jean!" Rukia and Lyon cheered.

"Hello, kids. Alliances are like good friendships. Good friends help you and have your backs. They support your aspirations but also know when to pull you back." Jean began.

"Why didn't we learn about Sakura Nation being an ally before?" an older cub wanted to know.

"Right now, I don't know. When I was younger before I was trapped, Aster Aiyan, Cano Gleann, and Sakura Nation were allies." Jean explained.

"My mentor said they broke ties because they didn't trust Gerard." Orihime spoke up.

"What?" the cubs asked. They were confused, who was this Gerard person?

"Alright. Should we talk about Aster Aiyan and its Alliances?" Orihime asked as she got back to her original topic. The kids nodded and Jean breathed a sigh of pure relief. That had been too close!

* * *

 Alex and Eliza relaxed. He had finished his lecture and came home to hold his wife.

"So, how did the lecture go? The kids fall in love with you?" Eliza giggled.

"I did not expect any questions about Sakura Nation. I was frozen because none of these kids know about the war." Alex confessed to his wife.(1)

"I understand. I didn't know until Duke came and told me." Eliza sympathized.

"It's good to have you back in my arms again, Eliza. I'm thankful for that and after this war is through with, we can all be a happier family." Alex smiled.

* * *

Scott and Isaac invited Melissa to dinner. They had a nice turkey dinner. Stuffing, gravy and potatoes were laid out. Cranberry sauce and rolls were also included, and Isaac made a chocolate cake.

"What's the occasion? Why the delicious dinner?" Melissa asked curiously.

"We're engaged!" Isaac smiled as he showed his ring off.

"Oh my God! I am so happy for you!" Melissa beamed. As she kissed both of the boys on the cheek.

* * *

 Melody followed Stiles to the local food vendors. Stiles stopped at a burger stand and placed his order. While the vendor was occupied, Melody sneaked in the makeshift kitchen and put cyanide in the burger that was Stiles' order. However there was a snag, when the vendor's new assistant accidentally mixed the burgers up. One of Harris's soldiers stole a burger. Showing a cocky smirk, he bit in it and finished said burger quickly. A few minutes later, he started to cough and foam at the mouth. It was tinged pink and he fell to his knees. Seeing the resulting chaos, Melody ran off. She was angry. Another attempt failed, and she had gotten one of her employer's fellow soldiers to boot. She would have to think of something to pacify her employer and fast. Her neck was on the line here.

* * *

Will and Talia were getting an update from Deaton.

"Another attempt has been made on Stiles' life." Deaton reported.

"What?!" Talia and Will exclaimed.

"A soldier ate the poisoned burger that was meant for Stiles." Deaton explained.

"The assassin is getting reckless." Talia spoke.

"We just hope that next time they won't succeed." Will added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Talia haven't told the pack cubs anything about the war yet. She is waiting for until Gerard has been dealt with before she breaks the news. Right now, things are too uncertain.


	14. Kids and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells a story about his two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 will be posted right after.

Laura was training the pack and army in weaponry. She wanted them to be prepared in case they had to fight hand-to-hand. They were working with shields, staffs, swords, daggers, and wires. Deaton, Laura, and Braeden were checking to see if everyone was fighting correctly.

"Ugh, I'm terrible at this." a soldier groaned.

"Keep going. We will not stop until you can kill a man with your finger." Braeden instructed.

* * *

Boyd and Erica were putting pictures of Johanna in a scrapbook.

"Look at this one. That's when she first met Rukia and Lyon. I got a cavity it was so sweet." Erica smiled.

"We could save some copies of these." Boyd suggested as he looked at another picture of Johanna, Rukia, and Lyon, the 3 kids were covered in water paint and dirt.

"Yeah, plus they make really embarrassing photos for when she is a teenager." Erica replied.

* * *

Alex and Eliza took the kids on a picnic. They laid out the blanket and put the kids on it, as Eliza finished unpacking the basket. The menu consisted of corned beef and cheese wraps, carrot sticks and cherry tomatoes, and tossed salad. There was also pasta salad, fruit slices with a cream dip to go with the fruit. Dessert consisted of apple pastries and chocolate mint pie.

In the meantime, Alex was sitting with the children. He was going to tell them more stories.

"I remember when I was a kid, I had to babysit Yahiko and your Grammy Talia." Alex began.

"Wow, they were tiny like us? But Grammy is strong!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Yes, they definitely were tiny once." Alex chuckled.

_Alex was watching over Talia and Yahiko, while their parents were in a council meeting. The trio started to play hide and seek. A hour later, Alex was looking all around in confusion. The kids had hid too well and he couldn't find them. In the end, Alex asked a maid to help him find the children. She helped and they retrieved the kids from the gardens. The moment Alex had the kids back, he started to lecture them._

_"You kids had me worried! When you weren't in the palace, I panicked." Alex scolded._

_"We're sorry." the kids chorused as they hung their heads. Then the parents came and got the kids. Alex bit his tongue and did not tell them about the little mishap._

"And I never played hide and seek with them ever again." Alex concluded his tale.

"Can we play hide and seek? Please!" the kids chorused. Alex sighed and shook his head. This would be a disaster.

* * *

 Gerard met with his daughter, Matt, Harris, and the twin Alphas.

"I want you to take things a step further. I want you to do the unthinkable and then some." he ordered. They were all taken aback. They had done almost everything to try and take the pack down.

"What do you want of us?" Harris asked.

"I don't care! As long as it destroys those imbeciles!" Gerard bellowed. They all bowed before leaving his presence. They did not know what to do.

* * *

 Will and Talia, Jean and Eliza, Marin, and Erica were having tea. The menu consisted of chocolate covered strawberries, chicken salad sandwiches, Lemon bars, and Petit Fours.

"Jean, what kind of stories have you been telling the children?" Talia asked.

"What do you mean?" Jean was confused.

"Lyon and Rukia have been asking Talia about when she was their size." Will elaborated.

"Alex here, is telling stories about the past, notably adventures. Talia and Yahiko were in the last story." Eliza explained.

"Tell us more about our queen as a child." Marin giggled. Talia blushed, a far cry from her usual grace.

"Was she a rambunctious girl?" Erica asked with a giddy smile. As if on cue, Erica and Marin started to ply Alex with numerous questions.


	15. War with Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex explains a major war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14 as promised.

The twins were beyond desperate, their king was running out of patience. What should they do now? In the end, they made a gamble. They found Lydia and Danny in the marketplace. They rushed in and cornered them. The pair tried to step away, but they were boxed in between the nearest alley which led to a dead end, and a vendor stall. The vendor stall was filled with materials such as silk, wool, leather, cotton and flax. So Danny instantly hid Lydia behind him.

"Tell us all you know." Aiden threatened as he loomed over Danny. The duo were trapped, Danny was searching around for exits. And then their salvation came unexpectedly.

"Hey! Are you going to buy anything?" the vendor shouted. He started to pester the boys about buying his goods. Seeing his chance, Danny seized it and ran away pulling Lydia along.

* * *

 Braeden and Laura, Derek and Stiles, Stuart, and Jean were having a strategy meeting.

"Jean, what of the war between the nations? What exactly happened?" Laura asked.

"The war was fierce. Most of the nations that we have were fighting against each other. Many were killed, mostly civilians, and families were torn apart." Jean explained. The others were shocked in a hushed silence, then Stiles finally broke the silence with a question.

"How did the war start? What did Gerard do?" Stiles wanted to know.

"What didn't he do? I should start from the beginning." Jean responded as he launched in his story.

* * *

_Gerard wanted revenge on Alex. But he couldn't get it with everyone keeping a close eye on him. So he decided to sow some chaos. Hoping to cause a distraction, he ordered the assassination of a well-known beloved noble. Duke Nathaniel was from Aster Aiyan. Duke Nathaniel died and his son; Matthew found out that Gerard ordered the assassination and promptly declared war. Later, Shire Nation and Cano Gleann got involved, due to their being allied with King Harry. The smaller kingdoms got involved because Gerard had power over them. The small civil war had became a world war that lasted for twelve years. The war ended with many citizens dying. The war had no true winner because everyone seemed to lose something.(1)_

"And that's what happened." Jean finished.

"We need to punish Gerard for his war crimes, in both the past and the present." Stiles promptly declared. Everyone agreed. He had to pay.

* * *

 Jackson was fuming. He had heard about what the twins tried to do. He was ready to kill.

"Babe, calm down. I don't want you hurt." Danny spoke as he tried to calm down his angry soul mate.

"He nearly hurt you! He had the nerve to try again!" Jackson ranted. Danny kissed Jackson hard, shocking the other male.

"I'm here. I'm okay. Don't think about what if." he said. Jackson nodded and hugged his mate.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles, and Will and Talia was talking about a new alliance.

"Can we bring back that old alliance, the one Alex talked about?" Stiles suggested.

"We like that idea. It's just that every nation has to agree." Talia responded.

"We've already spoken with the leaders." Derek replied.

"We shall all meet to talk with them before going forward with an agreement." Stiles decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I based this uni's war on WWI.


	16. Family Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pack members talk about the future and discuss their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. I'll be updating MEGM next.

Derek and Stiles were having alone time in their chambers. They were wrapped around each other, while exchanging kisses.

"What do you want to do after the war is over?" Stiles asked his mate.

"Maybe have more kids?" Derek suggested.

"I'd like to have more kids. It doesn't matter to me if it is between us. There are a lot of kids like Rukia who were orphaned." Stiles replied.

"We'll have to prevent Rukia from getting too jealous." Derek warned.

"Eventually, she'll be inseparable from her younger sibling." Stiles smiled as they resumed their kissing.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica, Lydia and Allison, Jackson and Danny, and Scott and Isaac was on a group date. They were having a picnic. The food consisted of BQ sandwiches, Mac n' cheese, tossed salad, fries and chips. Dessert was apple pie, red velvet cupcakes, and sugar cookies. They laughed and enjoyed their food. The couples told stories of their childhood and about their significant other. It was a good day. They soaked up all the good times that they could.

* * *

Alex and Eliza were watching the kids. Johanna was now three months old. She was perfectly balanced in Alex's lap. The group had went to see a circus. Jugglers juggled pins and balls. Animals and people played and put on a spectacular show.

"This is amazing!" Rukia smiled as she clapped. Lyon nodded his agreement. Johanna kicked her tiny feet as her attention focused on the act. She loved the pretty colors. Eliza and Alex smiled at the kids' enthusiasm. It made them really happy.

* * *

Will and Talia was having tea with Marin and Alan. This time there were cucumber tea sandwiches, vanilla bean bread, lavender jam, chocolate truffles, Bon Bon cookies, and fruit salad. The quartet were talking as they enjoyed the food.

"We're set to talk with the leaders of other nations so we can become allies." Talia was saying.

"Wow, are you trying to get back old allies?" Alan asked.

"Yes. We want this war to end. We need allies in order to topple Gerard." Will stated. Then they resumed eating the food set out. They laughed and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

 Peter and Chris were enjoying alone time in their quarters. They were holding each other.

"I love you so much. I can't wait until this war ends. We can finally have peace to raise our son." Chris smiled.

"I love you too. To have a normal life would be amazing." Peter responded. Chris kissed his husband. Peter smiled and kissed back.


	17. Elements and Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Depending on how things pans out, ch 17 should be posted tmw.

Alex and Eliza were getting a tour of Rukia and Lyon's tree house. New books and a new map was added to the tree house. It all had information on new places.

"This is amazing!" Eliza marveled as she opened one of the books. She closed her eyes and then the tree started to spin. Time passed by their eyes as they went back. Events came flying by from the Taj Mahal being built to Hong Kong becoming part of the British empire. Famous artists and writers such as Leonardo da Vinci and William Shakespeare appeared. American Colonies were established. Witch hunts in Salam came and went. There were wars between Britain and France, America and Mexico, and the Napoleonic wars. The Americans and the French revolted against their kings. Japan isolated themselves from the world. Pirates operating from such locations as; Barbary Coast, Asia, and Europe roamed the Mediterranean Sea to the Philippines Sea. The group saw all of this as clocks spun backwards and hourglasses flipped upside down. (1)

"We were going to show it to our class. We're supposed to wait until everyone are together." Lyon spoke while Rukia seemed to be in shock.

"I did not expect to travel neither." Alex replied. Then the tree house finally landed.

* * *

Cora and Ichigo were planting flowers.

"So, that kiss..." Cora began.

"I love you." Ichigo blurted out all of sudden. Cora raised her eyebrows. He shrugged.

"Well, you don't just beat around the bush. You stomp on it," Cora chuckled.

"I didn't want to ruin anything we had." Ichigo confessed.

"I was going to tell you that I loved you too. Just a bit more gently." Cora smiled. Ichigo smiled back and kissed her.

* * *

Laura and Braeden were training the army. They were mastering hand-to-hand combat. Their fighting technique were becoming more sleek and clever.

"Okay, we will teach you long distance weaponry." Braeden announced.

"That'll be tough." a soldier commented.

"Okay, grab your bows. Let's get to it!" Laura clapped her hands. Everyone rushed to grab their bows.

* * *

 Deaton, Stiles, and Lydia were giving lessons to the mages. The mages were learning how to turn their magic into weapons. The nature mages were creating thorns and whips. They were learning to change nature into weapons. The water mages were making whirlpools. Fire mages were working on rings and circles of fire in addition to balls of fire. Air mages caused dust devils and gales.

"Great job, guys." Deaton smiled. The mages smiled at their mentors. They were so proud of themselves.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica were bonding with Johanna. She was bouncing in their lap as they sat in the park. A few minutes later Johanna started pulling at the grass and kicking her tiny feet. Then she tried to put the grass in her mouth and Boyd pulled it out of her hand.

"No, Jo, we don't eat grass." he scolded. Johanna stuck out her lip to her daddy. Boyd kissed her chubby cheek and she giggled. Erica laughed at her little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I claim creative license, since I had no idea on how to portray time going backwards, I'm going by real history, the timeline goes from 1400-1850.


	18. Time Travel and Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to change in Melody's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Depending on how things pans out, ch 18 will be posted tmw.

Lydia and Allison were having alone time.

"How are the lessons going?" Allison asked.

"Well, I'm so proud of them." Lydia smiled proudly.

"I know, you're showing it. By the way, they seem happier now." Allison smiled.

"Definitely. They deserve happiness!" Lydia replied.

* * *

Alex, Eliza, Rukia, and Lyon left the tree house. They gasped when they saw that they were in Aster Aiyan. The landscape was bright and lively. The country boomed with early morning activity. The marketplace was bustling, people were heading to the docks, and getting ready to go out to fish. They wandered to the castle and saw a family. It was a young king and queen with a child who appeared to be rambunctious. There was another family that looked nothing like them. They had three kids, and were the Namikaze family. Renji was their eldest child at age fourteen, he wore the outfit of a squire. Ichigo was eleven and Hisana was nine.

"That's Arashi and Yahiko." Alex breathed in shock.

"How do you know my grandfather's name?" Renji had heard them.

"That's my family." Rukia squeaked.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Lyon. This is my friend Rukia, and my grandparents." Lyon replied happily. He was utterly oblivious to the new found tension.

"Alex? How did you escape Gerard?" Yahiko asked as he stared at the adults in shock. Eliza cleared her throat.

"What year is this?" Eliza asked.

"By the looks of things, not your time." King Noah responded. Meanwhile, Aria was curious about the young kitsune.

"Why isn't Rukia with her parents?" Aria asked.

"Um..." Eliza and Alex stuttered.

"Rukia has Stiles and Derek as her mommy and daddy. She's an orphan." Lyon announced. Everyone's eyes went wide in shock, Claudia was the first to recover.

"Shh. If you say too much, it can ruin the whole timeline." Claudia gently scolded.

* * *

 Melody decided that getting to Stiles would be a bust. She changed up her strategy and decided that Derek would be a much better target. So she went in search, and found Derek all alone at the blacksmith's. She grabbed her dagger and started to move in for the kill. Derek started to leave but couldn't speed up. The crowd was too packed. Boyd came to meet Derek and saw Melody. Boyd immediately went to get Derek. Melody stabbed blindly and just barely grazed Derek's ribs. Derek was left with a scratch. She was forced to retreat before she got caught.

* * *

Alex and Andi, and Ichigo and Cora were on a date. They laughed as they enjoyed a meal at their favorite vendor.

"Alex, put that fry down or I will hurt you," Andi threatened playfully. Alex put down said fry quickly, as Cora and Ichigo snickered.

* * *

**_Sakura Nation, Year 1, Third Age;_ **

_A year after Gerard seized the throne by force, Deucalion was saying goodbye to his mate and daughter. It was too dangerous for them to remain, so he had decided to send them away._

_"Goodbye, Layla. Both of you take care. I will be back for you." Duke promised._

_"No, daddy. I don't want you to go. I wanna to stay with you." Ayame sobbed._

_"I wish you could stay with me too." Duke spoke sadly._

_"We'll miss you, I love you." Layla said._

_"Me too!" Ayame sniffed._

_"I love you both," Duke responded as he hugged Layla and Ayame._


	19. Emotional Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the tree house accidentally takes them back, Rukia and the others face a harsh truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. TAT will be updated next.

After they finished talking with the families, the group returned to the tree house. Then time flashed forward, and Alex, Eliza and the kids were home. The Hales were standing outside waiting for them to come back.

"Hi, everybody!" Lyon yelled out the window as the group emerged from the tree house. Rukia was crying as she ran to the family. Derek was very concerned. Lyon was confused. He worried for his younger friend. Alex and Eliza were extremely sad.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Stiles asked his tiny daughter as he picked her up. He kissed his daughter's wet cheeks.

* * *

Braeden and Laura were alone for a little while.

"I hope Rukia will be okay," Laura worried.

"It will take her awhile to heal. She is still a young child." Braeden responded. Laura kisses Braeden and hugged her. She did hope that her niece would be okay.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles tried to comfort Rukia. Her sobs tampered down to little sniffles.

"How is she?" Ichigo asked as he ran in the room. Rukia started to cry again when she saw her brother.

"According to Lyon, they went to Aster Aiyan in the past." Derek started.

"Oh. Oh! Rukia, that was you? We saw you when we were children." Ichigo stared at the child with dawning realization.

"Oh, Rukia. You saw your parents, didn't you? They used to be characters in a story, but now they are real." Stiles breathed. As he picked up his upset daughter.(1)

"Yes. Why did the bad man kill them?" Rukia sobbed.

"Because he is terrible and doesn't know true happiness." Derek replied. Rukia stopped crying. She hugged onto Stiles tighter. Derek kissed her hands and cheeks.

"I love you," Rukia whispers in her Mommy's neck. Then she hugged her Daddy and her big brother. 

* * *

 Alex and Eliza, Peter and Chris, Lydia and Allison, and Lyon were bonding. They went to a fair. Lydia and Allison explored the marketplace section, while Peter and Chris waited in line at the games with an excited Lyon. Alex and Eliza were exploring the entirety of the fair site, wanting to see how much had changed in the last four decades. They went on many rides, played games, and ate treats like cotton candy and funnel cakes. Lyon giggled as Peter threw him on his shoulders.

* * *

 The Hales were having tea with Marin, Erica, Alex and Eliza, and Alan. Rukia and Lyon were with the adults. The menu consisted of cucumber tea sandwiches and assorted new delicacies, including fruit pizza. Lemonade was also served with raspberry tea.

"What is the fruit pizza like?" Lyon asked. As he stared at the new fruit dish with fascination.

"We should try it." Marin smiled.

"What are all of these foods?" Rukia was looking at the new dishes with curiosity.

"Cucumber tea sandwiches, mini tea brownies, crystallized edible flowers, and 20-layer crepe cake." Talia answered. (2)

"Weird...but I'll try it." Rukia said as she reached for a lavender petal. Lyon had a rose petal in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Until their time travel, Rukia didn't realize how much she lost. Since her family died when she was too young to have actual memories of them. She only knows them via stories Stiles, Ichigo, and Talia tells her.  
> 2) I googled tea food recipes and found the mentioned food in this chapter and previous chapters.


	20. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family is brought together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 19 for AWfTA. Depending on how things pans out, ch 20 should be posted tmw.

Alex and Eliza, and Deucalion were spending time together. A woman came in another woman, an adult male and children. Duke's breath was taken away.

"Layla? Ayame?" his voice shook.

"I'm home. I'm finally back with you." Layla smiled. The women both hugged Duke.

"Dad, this is my husband Hiroshi and my kids. You have grandchildren. Kids, meet Grandpa." Ayame introduced. The children instantly dog-piled Duke. Duke let a tear slide down his cheek. Eliza and Alex were so happy for him.

* * *

Orihime and the pack cubs were finishing up their maps of Aster Aiyan. the kids had maps that they could color. They even had blank sheets to draw on.

"Great job, everyone. Someone's been working hard!" Orihime clapped her hands. The cubs beamed at the praise and worked faster. They couldn't wait to show Orihime their drawings.

* * *

The armies would be running an obstacle course. The obstacle course was for endurance. There were balance beams, platforms, tunnels, ropes, webs, and so much more. There was a hourglass to time them.

"This is intense. Is this even possible?" a soldier complained.

"We have dealt with tougher courses." a were-jaguar replied.

"It is. Just push yourself and keep going." Laura responded. The soldiers got in line and Braeden dropped the flag. The first set ran until Laura dropped the last flag.

* * *

Ichigo and Cora would be checking on the territories. Ichigo went to Derek and Stiles with a request.

"Can I take Rukia with Cora and me to the territories?" he asked.

"If you are, take a security team." Derek responded. The group was later sent through a portal to the North territory.

"Oh hello, the army is ready." Robert smiled. As Rukia looked around in awe at the thriving village.

* * *

 Peter and Chris were in their quarters having alone time. They were wrapped around each other, all the while exchanging kisses. They laid there and relaxed, enjoying their free time together.

"I didn't know you had a god-sister." Peter said to his husband.

"Oh, Layla and Ayame had to leave a long time ago. Ennis said." Chris responded.

"Now they're together again." Peter mused.

"And Rukia and Lyon now have some new playmates." Chris smiled. Then they resumed kissing.


	21. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sets out to take the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 20. Ch 21 will be posted soon after!

The cubs had set up a skit. Will, Talia, and the pack were waiting for them to begin. The stage were heavy wooden boxes that were put together. There was a curtain that was tied to an old clothesline and poles. One cub came out with a fake scroll.

"Today, we present Aster Aiyan: Culture and Customs." he announced.

"Citizens, mages, and creatures come from many places. They come from Asia, Europe, and America." another cub continued. Then the kids began their act about the animals.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were alone for awhile.

"The play was amazing." Derek smiled.

"Yeah. The cubs were very brilliant." Stiles agreed.

"Stiles," Derek smiled. Stiles was busy looking at the picture they took of the play.

"We have a hour until we give the kids a nap. I think we should make the most of it." When Stiles did not respond, Derek threw him over his shoulder and walked to the bedroom.

"Oh. Oh!" Stiles smirked as he landed on the bed. Derek locked the door then joined his husband on the bed.

* * *

 Kate, Gerard, and Harris were meeting in their secret chambers.

"The enemy has been quiet. Maybe they've gone off and died?" Harris suggested hopefully.

"We can get the twins to try to get some answers. If that doesn't work, then have them kill them." Kate stated.

"That is the only way now." Gerard agreed.

* * *

 All major generals met to discuss their alliances.

"Does everyone agree with restarting the alliance?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Cano Gleann is accepting the offer." Laura stated.

"Shire Nation will also join." Stuart agreed.

"Aster Aiyan is a go as soon as Gerard is gone." Stiles replied.

"I am going to take the throne of Sakura Nation." Jean spoke up.

"Then it is settled. The alliance is almost ready." Derek stated.

* * *

 Alex and Eliza were enjoying their last bit of alone time before Alex left.

"What do you plan to do when you get there?" Eliza asked her husband.

"Go to the palace to see how much political and economic damage Gerard did before he left for Aster Aiyan. I have to figure out how to get my kindgom back in order before I join the alliance." Alex responded.

"Be safe," Eliza said before kissing Alex.


	22. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army decides on a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 21 as promised. This is the last AWfTA chapter until May 13.  
> MEGM will be updated next.

Alex was getting ready to leave for Sakura Nation. He kissed Eliza and hugged and kissed Chris on the cheek. Lyon gripped the back of his coattails tightly.

"Please don't leave, Grandpa." he whimpered.

"Grandpa needs to do something important." Eliza explained patiently. Alex hugged Lyon and kissed his nose.

"I will be back to tell you many tales." he promised. Then he stepped through the portal.

* * *

The armies and pack gathered to discuss and plan strategy. They needed to plan for Strike #2.

"Listen up, we gave the enemy plenty of time to relax. Now they're confident that we gave up. We need to take them off guard. Ideas, anyone?" Braeden announced.

"We need to raid their artillery. We can leave them defenseless." a soldier suggested.

"We could also plant a distraction." a were soldier suggested.

"Are there any prisoners that needs rescuing?" Isaac asked.

"That's enough ideas for now. We need to vote." Laura announced. The group began to vote. They needed to come to a decision.

* * *

 Lydia and Allison were having some alone time.

"When are we supposed to go back out?" Allison asked.

"We have a little while." Lydia responded.

"Good. Because I don't want to leave this bed unless it is to eat." Allison chuckled.

* * *

Orihime and the pack cubs gathered in the tree house with traveling gear and drawing materials. After doing a head count, Orihime opened a book with a picture of the pyramids and the tree house began to spin.

About a hour later, the tree house settled into the hot sand of Ancient Egypt. The kids emerged from the tree house and looked around. There were white sand everywhere. Egypt was bright and hot. Many colors were around the market that the tree landed near.

"Kids, you will need to gather information and do a report on it when we get home." Orihime informed her pupils. The kids got out their pencils and paper and went to work.

* * *

Deaton was giving Will and Talia his update report.

"We are set to move out shortly." he was saying.

"What is your mission?" Will asked.

"We are to raid the artillery." Deaton replied.

"Good. Report to us again when you finish your mission." Talia responded.


	23. Weapons and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels make another appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 22. Ch 23-24 will be posted right after.

A week later, the enemy thought they were free to relax. The pack hadn't shown their faces for a long time, and they thought that they'd given up. The soldiers were playing a card game. As they played poker, the pack snuck in the storage barn. They looked around. The artillery consisted of bullets, gun powder, guns varying from rifles to revolvers, grenades, and bombs. They'd never used guns.

"We should take these new weapons." a rebel suggested.

"Let's and destroy the rest." Laura agreed. About a half hour later, at the very end of the poker game, the barn exploded.

"No! They're back!" a soldier shouted into horror.

* * *

Alex was filling out paperwork. When he'd finished, he set the paper stack aside and started to write a letter.

 _'My meeting went well. All of my supporters and staff are optimistic. I reclaimed the throne. I will train the army to fight alongside the armies of Shire Nation, Aster Aiyan, and Cano Gleann._ _We will win and then we can rule our kingdom in peace.'_

* * *

 Orihime was impressed by the cubs' reports on Ancient Egypt. One tiger cub was talking about pyramids. A coyote cub talked about how cats were sacred to Bast. Rukia detailed the marketplace. Lyon spoke about their culture and customs, he even covered their respective gods.

"Great job, kids! You put in so much effort." Orihime smiled as she clapped her hands. The cubs beamed at their teacher.

* * *

Boyd and Erica were alone for the first time since Johanna was born. Boyd kissed his wife's cheek.

"When are you supposed to follow the others?" Erica asked.

"Soon. They'll need backup." Boyd responded.

"You be careful out there. I don't want you hurt." Erica warned.

* * *

Will and Talia took the kids for the day. They were at the park playing. Johanna giggled wildly as she swung on the infant swing. Her feet kicked as she moved to and fro. Talia pushed the little toddler. While Will was trying to convince Lyon and Rukia that the jungle gym was safe.

"It's too high." Rukia was wary.

"I'll go with you." Will promised.

"Okay, we'll try." Lyon said at last. And so the trio climbed on the jungle gym structure. They had fun. They laughed as they climbed and swung around.


	24. Leaving No Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes a tour of the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 23 as promised. Ch 24 will be posted next.

Alex was being given a tour of the palace. He needed to see for himself how much damage his former brother had wrought.

"Here is the throne room." his guide said. Alex stepped in and looked around. A second later, he cursed.

"Narcissistic idiot. He erected statues in his image." Alex was disgusted. After looking around some more, he turned to his aide.

"I want these torn down. I want no trace of this tyrant." he ordered. The aide nodded as he took notes.

* * *

 _Talia, Aria, and Claudia met in the common room. The girls looked at each other in confusion._ _Who were they and why were they here?_

_"I'm Talia. Who're you two?" Talia asked. As if on cue, the other girls introduced themselves._

_"I'm Aria." Aria smiled._

_"Claudia." Claudia replied._

_"Nice to meet you both." Talia smiled._

* * *

Jackson and Danny were having some alone time. They hugged each other close.

"We're so close to winning." Danny marveled.

"I know, baby. We can finally have a normal life and family after this." Jackson responded.

"I can't wait. It will be wonderful." Danny said happily.

* * *

The pack cubs were playing hide and seek. While Orihime and Layla looked on, the cubs ran freely around. The cubs giggled, sometimes revealing their hiding spots. They were extremely happy and having fun.

* * *

Will and Talia, Melissa, Marin, and Eliza were having a tea party. The menu consisted of Deluxe Chicken Salad sandwiches, Lavender scones with rose petal jam. There was sweet tea to drink. There were chocolate covered strawberries and fresh fruit salad with Gingerbread. Dessert consisted of Bon Bon cookies and Cream Puffs.

"This is really good tea." Eliza sipped her tea.

"Thank you. Our staff is really good. They deserves all the praise." Will smiled. Then the group resumed eating their late lunch. They had fun catching up. 


	25. Developing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex works on the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 24 as promised. MEGM will be updated next.

Alex was having the guard captain test the army for skills assessment. They had weapons training and hand to hand combat. Alex looked on with his new council.

"We need strategists. Brains and brawn both are necessary." an elder stated.

"We can hold a test for all of our soldiers and leaders." Alex responded.

"That'll work. We can improve this army." a council member smiled. Everyone nodded and they resumed watching the tests.

* * *

Melody was planning. All of her attempts have failed and she was running out of ideas.

"I've never failed. I always get my mark. What is it about these two that ruins my skills?" Melody fumed as she paced back and forth in her room. After a few minutes of thinking, Melody decided to change her game plan.

"I can murder them both at the same time." she finally decided, as she opted for a double murder attempt. This way, she can kill two birds with a stone, hopefully it would work this time. Then she began to finish off the rest of her plan.

* * *

Scott and Isaac were enjoying some time alone. They cuddled in their tent.

"It's good to have time to ourselves." Isaac smiled.

"I love it. Just us and the quietness." Scott said. Isaac had his head pillowed on Scott's chest.

"I love it, too. And I love you, Scott." Isaac smiled up at his fiance.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were bonding with Rukia. They put together a puzzle on the table. Mystical animals were the new theme in Rukia's brand new puzzle. There was all types of enchanted creatures. There were mermaids, unicorns, and fairies amongst phoenixes and dragons.

"Why did we think a 500 piece puzzle was a good idea?" Stiles asked his husband.

"I don't know, but Rukia is having fun." Derek replied as they watched their daughter happily attempt to put together the pieces. There were many kinds of pieces going together in various groups. The frame had been placed together first. They were now working on the middle parts.

"Yeah. Clean up time will be a real mess through." Stiles replied.

* * *

 The pack was having bonding time. They went to a vaudeville show. They had fun. They were in awe of the many different acts. Groups danced and did skits. There were magic tricks and tumbling. There were jugglers and trained animal acts such as monkeys and bears. The crowd cheered the performers for their lovely act.


	26. The Ultimate Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the allies get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 25. Depending on how things pans out, ch 26 should be posted tmw.

Eliza was patching up some clothing when Alex and his army arrived.

"You are finally home!" Eliza exclaimed. As Alex got off his horse, so he could embrace his wife. The army were in civilian clothing. Their armor was in sacks. They had swords and shields. They also carried other kinds of weapons.

"Why don't you boys come and meet the king and queen?" Eliza suggested to the group as she started to lead the way.

* * *

Laura and Braeden had some time to themselves. So they went out on a date, and visited one of Braeden's favorite restaurants.

"This food is great." Laura was saying as they ate their dinner.

"I know. Mr. Choi is a great cook." Braeden smiled.

"Thanks for taking me here, Braeden." Laura smiled as she kissed her soulmate.

"You're welcome." Braeden responded.

* * *

Orihime and the pack cubs were going to take another trip. So they were rushing to get ready.

"Where are we going?" Rukia wanted to know.

"To the moon, kids." Orihime answered. The kids started chattering with excitement.

* * *

The armies from the different nations met with the pack.

"Welcome. We are here to discuss strategy." Derek began.

"We should ambush them. You all have new weapons." a soldier suggested.

"We need to train with the weapons first." another soldier pointed out.

"Then it is settled. We will all start to train together and become in sync with one other." Laura announced.

* * *

 Kate, Matt, Gerard, and the twins met. They were all frustrated. Gerard was fuming.

"We need a new plan now," Matt sighed.

"There's a change of plans." Gerard said abruptly.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"What's the new orders?" Aiden wanted to know.

"I want you two to kill the mage and the human." Gerard ordered. The twins nodded and accepted their new orders.


	27. The Greatest Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army suffers loss and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 26. Sorry for the delay, but I took an unexpected nap yesterday. Ch 27 will be posted right after.

Scott and Danny were in trouble. They were going to collect some firewood when they got attacked. Panic spread. Some soldiers had followed and were killed. Scott was seriously hurt. He laid on the ground bleeding heavily. Danny was holding the twins at bay when more soldiers ran up carrying weapons. Seeing they were outnumbered, the twins fled. Danny carefully picked up Scott and moved back towards camp at a run.

* * *

 The main leaders of the rebellion were having a meeting.

"Are we ready to write the treaty?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." everyone chorused. Then they began to write the treaty under certain conditions.

"We need to include another clause. If another king becomes a tyrant, our armies need to band together immediately to depose him." Derek stated.

"I approve. That has been a concern for Stuart and I." Jean responded. Before Stiles could reply, a messenger burst in the main tent.

"Your Royal Highness, I am sorry to interrupt, but I have urgent news." he said, addressing Laura.

"What is it?" Laura asked in concern.

"Sir McCall has been ambushed. He is seriously hurt." the messenger answered.

* * *

 The healer's tent was a chaos zone. People were rushing back and fro to save Scott. Scott's stomach had a deep wound. The bleeding had stopped but he wasn't in the clear yet, having had lost massive amounts of blood.

Melissa was terrified. Her only child was in critical condition. She felt helpless. Isaac was in a terrible shape. He cried into his hands while Boyd and Allison tried to comfort him. Isaac couldn't look at Scott. While the healers worked nonstop on the human, Derek and Stiles ran into the tent.

"We're losing him." a healer warned.

"No!" Isaac screamed into agony. He couldn't lose his mate! Derek saw that he only had one chance. He quickly pushed the healers away, and bit Scott's wrist. Melissa looked to Derek. He looked at her and then Isaac. He hoped that he'd made the right decision.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles were alone.

"I'm so worried, Derek," Stiles said.

"Me too. I want him to be alright." Derek responded. As he hugged Stiles. He knew his mate was suffering, not knowing if one of his dearest friends will make it through the night. They barely slept that night. The next morning, when they went down to the infirmary, they saw Isaac and Melissa fawning over Scott. His stomach wound was fully healed.

* * *

 Peter was talking with Will and Talia. He had to report any occurrence during their stay.

"There was a serious scare, and now Scott is Derek's new beta." he reported.

"What happened?" Talia asked in concern.

"According to Danny, the twins ambushed them and some other soldiers. The soldiers were killed and Scott was wounded. Danny, the brave kid he is, fought them off just long enough that people would notice." Peter replied.

"They're fighting dirty now." Will was grim.

"All of you prepare. They might try again." Talia warned as she ended the meeting.


	28. Story for the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alex tell an embarrassing story about Duke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 27 as promised. TAT will be updated next.

A few days later, Ennis and Kali were training the army. Derek sent Scott to Ennis and Kali. Scott was thrown off by all the incoming senses. His sense of sight, smell, and hearing had increased. He was stronger and faster. However his new abilities came with a price, he had found out some things he never wanted to know about his friends _ever._ He also struggled when fighting hand-to-hand with Kali and defending with Ennis.

"It's strange, kiddo. One day, you're human, and the next day, you could break a person in half." Ennis smiled.

"How do I learn to control it?" Scott asked. He didn't want to hurt his friends and family!

"It takes practice. Born wolves have a bit more control, but you can have that same amount of control." Kali responded. Scott sighed. This will be tough.

"Be glad you aren't an alpha. When beta wolves become alphas, they need practice to control their new powers." Ennis added. Scott shivered. He was glad that he wasn't an alpha!

* * *

 Deaton, Lydia, and Stiles were teaching the mages.

"Students, these lovely women are Julia and Marin." Deaton introduced.

"Nice to meet you." the class chorused.

"They are here to teach you counter spells." Lydia added.

"Cool!" the class cheered in excitement.

"Let's begin with the basic counter." Marin began.

* * *

Alex and Andi were alone.

"We're getting ready to fight again." Andi was saying.

"I know. Are you ready?" Alex responded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Andi replied as she kissed Alex. He returned the kiss and they embraced.

* * *

 Orihime listened to her students' reports.

"My report is on the Moon. The moon is a satellite that revolves around Earth." Lyon said. Orihime was happy. Her students were learning rapidly and were very smart. She couldn't wait to take another trip.

* * *

 Alex and Eliza were telling a bedtime story to the kids. They graciously took Johanna for the night so Erica could have a break.

_Duke and his wife Layla were walking through the garden. Layla was giddy. She was bouncing around and smiling brightly._

_"What has you so happy?" Duke asked as he stared at his mate with confusion._

_"Well, after a long time of trying, we're finally going to be parents!" Layla announced happily. Duke looked at her once before fainting. Eliza and Alex walked over to their friends. They stared down at the man._

_"What happened?" Alex asked._

"And that's how Duke found out that Mrs. Layla was pregnant." Eliza concluded.

"Wow. That was some reaction." Lyon commented. Rukia nods in agreement.

"Yeah it was. To this day, we will never let him live it down." Alex declared.


	29. Family is Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack expresses love and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 28. Ch 29-30 will be posted right after.

Ichigo and Cora were alone. The couple were cuddling in their space.

"My brother says that the peace treaty is close to being signed." Cora was saying.

"Good, hopefully we can end this war sooner." Ichigo replied. Cora kissed her boyfriend. She couldn't wait for peace.

* * *

Alex, Eliza, Duke, and Layla went on a double date. They went to a play. The joker was performing for a bored princess. The servant was falling asleep from the boring act. Because of his exhaustion, he'd spill and break many items including the princess's throne and spilling hot tea on the ground. The crowd laughed at these antics.

"This is amazing!" Layla exclaimed.

"I agree." Duke smiled.

* * *

_Connor was on edge. He had to catch a traitor.  
_

_"I need your help, guys." he said to Alex and Eric._

_"What is it?" Alex asked._

_"I need to catch a traitor. He or she is working with a spy by the name of Onyx." Connor explained._

_"We will help." Eric promised._

_"Thank you so much." Connor was relived._

* * *

Peter and Chris bonded with Lyon. They were drawing and painting. Lyon was sketching a family picture. It wasn't perfect, but its uneven edges and scratch marks were perfect to his parents.

"This is Grandma and Grandpa. Over here is Alli and Lydia, and us." Lyon said.

"Oh buddy. This is amazing," Peter smiled at his son. Chris kissed the beaming child's cheek.

"I'll get a frame at the market for this. It will be in the family room. Great job, kiddo." Chris smiled.

* * *

 Will and Talia were hosting a luncheon. The food consisted of chicken salad sandwiches, apple biscuit scones, red, white, and blue trifle, orange poppy seed bread with apple butter, and chocolate mint squares. They drank tea and lemonade. The guests were Kali, Ennis, and Julia. Marin, Melissa, and Deaton were also invited.

"Thank you for inviting us." Julia smiled.

"It was a pleasure. You are such pleasant guests." Will smiled. Then the adults enjoyed their lunch in pleasant conservation.


	30. Life's Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack experiences joy and near losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 29 as promised. Ch 30 is up next.

The pack had new weapons to use. They would be using guns and new daggers. The pack and the soldiers practiced with their new weapons. They took turns shooting at the targets set up and sparred with the daggers. Allison was growing increasingly frustrated with her guns and daggers. In the end, she gave up and went back to her own bow and arrows.

"I prefer my own weapons." she announced.

"You will have to learn eventually." Derek pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm going to wait it out." Allison retorted. Derek shook his head at his cousin.

* * *

Derek and Stiles took Rukia to see a show in Cano Gleann. The magic show was a refreshing mix of classic illusions and mind games. The magician was even an escape artist.

"This is fun!" Rukia squealed.

"This guy pulls no punches. He's a daredevil." Derek commented.

"Yeah. We need his autograph." Stiles smiled.

* * *

Peter and Chris were alone.

"Lyon's picture was sweet." Peter said to his husband.

"He's planning to draw a picture of the kitchen staff." Chris responded.

"Has he asked permission yet?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. He's doing it tomorrow." Chris answered.

"Maybe I can commission him to make a picture of you. You'd look stunning," Peter smiled. Chris cooed and kissed his husband.

* * *

 Stiles and Lydia were in the infirmary with the former black mages. Ruth looked over the teens' bodies.

"You all are healing well. I'm happy about your recovery." she stated.

"Is it safe for them to do advanced counter spells?" Marin asked.

"They should be but caution is still good. Ease them into it and you should be fine." Ruth responded.

"Thank you, Ruth. We appreciate your help." Julia smiled.

* * *

 Orihime and the cubs were collecting herbs for botany. The herbs would be used for teaching and Ruth's potions.

"I know what these plants are." Rukia informed everyone. All of sudden, one of the young cubs was about to eat a poisonous plant, only to be tackled by Lyon.

"Hey!" the tiger cub protested.

"That was a lily! Never eat those!" Orihime scolded. The cub nodded. Lyon hugged him and told him that he was okay now.


	31. Games and Drills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army trains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 30.  
> We have a title for the sequel; Wisdom and Power. It's official, the new uni has turned into a series. Tori and I both agree that we hate how 3b ended, and there will be a third part. So the series is now titled A New Hale Pack.  
> We're working on ch 1 right now.

Alex and Eliza were relaxing.

"How is the army adjusting?" Eliza asked.

"Good." Alex smiled.

"It's because you're a great king," Eliza smiled as she kissed Alex's cheek.

* * *

The army was being trained into multiple fighting styles by the head generals. Derek and Stiles had put together an obstacle course. Targets were set up for weapons training. An area had been sectioned off for drills.

"Wow, they actually like this course." Stuart marveled, looking at the long line of soldiers and were-creatures by the obstacle course.

"We need more people on drills." Laura warned.

"Good luck with that. Only three of us like drills." Derek replied.

"That's just great," Laura groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Laura, my army needs training. Prepare for the drills." Jean spoke up.

"Thank you!" Laura sighed in relief.

* * *

Another educational play was being put on by the cubs and Orihime. It was about the Solar System. The cubs were dressed as planets and stars. The oldest cub was the sun, and Talia was the narrator.

"The Solar System is vast and grand. It consists of nine planets, stars, moons, and many other bodies." she said. The crowd was entertained by the cubs. They learned a lot and enjoyed the show.

* * *

Matt and the twins were discussing their new orders.

"This will bring them down." Matt rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Hopefully," Melody said doubtfully.

"You doubt us?" Ethan growled.

"No, but we haven't had much success. That's why I need the twins' help. Together, they won't make it." Melody responded.

"Why would you want to work with us?" Aiden asked suspiciously.

"I've been trying to kill the Princes ever since this war began. Something always happens to cause my attempts to go wrong." Melody explained.

"We will help. We're greater in numbers." Aiden decided.

* * *

 The Hale family, Stiles, Rukia, and Lyon were bonding in the castle. They were playing cards. However, they were having difficulty.

"Peter, are you sneaking cards?" Talia smirked.

"No way. My cards are atrocious." Peter denied.

"Then who is it?" Will asked.

"Sorry, Papa. Rukia and I were playing Memory Match and we got the cards mixed up." Lyon apologized. Everyone softened up as they looked at the kids. Derek hugged Rukia and Peter kissed Lyon's temple.

"It's okay. We'll get you another set of cards for you kids to play with." Derek promised. Since the cards were a huge mess, Will decided to gather the cards and reshuffle them.


	32. Evil Comes This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy begins it's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to rl issues, I just got around to posting this chapter. Ch 32 will be posted right after.   
> On another note, next week, I won't be able to update any of my fics because I have plans and will be too busy. Depending on how things pans out, I should be back the week after.

Allison and Lydia were alone together.

"What do you want to wear to our wedding?" Lydia asked.

"Maybe my armor," Allison responded.

"Where should we get married?" Lydia continued her line of questioning.

"Grandpa invited us to marry in his palace." Allison replied.

"Take him up on that offer. I heard he has an awesome honeymoon suite," Lydia smiled. Allison chuckled and kissed her.

* * *

Orihime was teaching botany.

"Certain plants can be eaten while others are toxic." Orihime was saying. The cubs took notes. When the lesson came to an end, Orihime had a surprise for her pupils.

"I have some amazing news! We got approval for the Shire Nation trip." the teacher announced. The cubs began cheering and jumping around.

"Take these permission slips home and get it signed," Orihime added. The cubs were full of energy.

* * *

Derek and Stiles took Lyon and Rukia to the park. Lyon and Rukia chased after a butterfly, while Derek and Stiles watched. Eventually, the kids grew tired and wandered back to their parents or cousins.

"Orihime is taking us on a trip to Shire Nation." Lyon announced.

"I need you to sign the permission slip." Rukia said to her parents. The couple signed Rukia's and made sure Lyon was getting signed by taking said slip to Chris.

* * *

Harris was brought into Melody, Aiden, and Ethan's plan.

"We sneak into the camp base and kill our targets. Be as discreet as possible." Aiden said.

"Yes!" the others replied. So the group of assassins got their gear. They were setting out for the enemy camp. About 2 hours later, they got into the base. They needed to find their victims. So they started exploring the base...

* * *

 The generals and royals met to sign a treaty. The treaty stated more laws about alliances and how to handle things if another dictator arose. All of the people present signed the document. Stiles looked at the treaty before getting a frame for it. He hung it in the hall for all to see.

"We are officially allies. Thank you all for making history." he said.


	33. Security Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army base has a close call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 32 as promised! Depending on how things pans out. Ch 33 should be posted either tonight or tmw.

Danny was kissing Jackson. He was doting on his love.

"It's good to be finally alone." Jackson smiled.

"Yeah. We haven't had a break in awhile," Danny responded. They continued to exchange kisses only to be interrupted a moment later.

"Wake up!" The pair jumped up when they heard the cry.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the group were looking through the camp. They thought the camp was clear of guards. Sadly they were wrong.

"Wake up!" a guard yelled. The tents began to rustle violently. The soldiers and the rebels ran towards the voice with their weapons ready. The assassins tried to find their targets but were cut off by the army. The angered alphas and humans were forced to run for it.

"We'll be back!" Melody hissed as they ran.

* * *

The armies, Laura, and the Hale pack met again for a strike planning session.

"We need an update in security for our whole base." a soldier began.

"Yes. They were to be killed on sight if they were seen. But they got into the camp." Derek added.

"One of your teams will be updating the security. Braeden is in charge." Talia replied. Braeden nodded. Then Laura remembered the original reason for the meeting.

"How do we hit them this time?" Laura wanted to know.

"Hit and run with small battles." a rebel suggested.

"That'd do just fine." Derek replied.

"Now, let's begin assignments." Deaton responded.

* * *

 "Today, we are going to talk about how Stiles and Derek met." Talia began. She and Will was sending time with Lyon and Rukia.

 _The parents got together for a little reunion. 3 months old Cora was into her 5 years old sister Laura's arms. 3 years old Derek was by his older sister, making silly faces at Cora. 4 months old Ichigo was in his blankie._ _His father held him, and Renji was holding their mother's hand._ _2 months old Stiles was awake and looking at all the people. He had a pacifier in his mouth._ _Claudia was holding him._

_"Genim, meet the kids. These three are Talia and Will's children: Derek, Laura, and Cora. These angels are Yahiko's and my children; Renji and Ichigo." Aria cooed at her godson._

_"Gen-what? How about Stiles?" Derek asked as he walked over to Stiles. Stiles smiled and kicked his tiny feet. The pacifier fell out of his mouth. He made grabby hands at Derek.  
_

"And that is the moment they became inseparable," Talia smiled.

"That sounds cute. They were once little like us," Rukia beamed.

* * *

Peter and Chris' family got together to bond. They had a picnic. The picnic was healthy. There was watermelon slices, corn on the cob, a veggie platter, pasta salad, and ham and cheese sandwiches. They had a blueberry tart for dessert. Lydia played with Lyon. Allison laughed at her brother and fiancee.

"Why is there no chocolate, Papa?" Lyon pouted.

"You have too much chocolate." Peter answered. Lyon huffed and ate a cucumber.


	34. The Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diplomats work together as the cubs visits a museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 33 as promised. This is the last AWfTA chapter for now. Ch 34 will be posted in about 9 days or so. MEGM will be the next to be updated.

The army was getting ready to strike. They didn't stray far from the base. They caught the guards by surprise. Soldiers knocked out the guards. They then started to ransack posts and look through papers in those posts. These actions were meant to send a statement that would psych out the Argents. Meanwhile, the enemy soldiers made their way towards their own camp borders. They began to fight the pack and they split off into smaller fights. After realizing they were out of luck, the soldiers fell back into the camp. The rebels retreated into the woods only to let out a loud call of victory.

* * *

Alex and Eliza were babysitting Rukia, Lyon, and Johanna.

"We're going to talk about Ayame and her birth." Eliza began.

_**Sakura Nation, Year 30, Second Age;** _

_Duke was pacing back and forth in front of their bedchambers._

_"Calm down. Eliza is with her; she'll be fine." Alex attempted to calm down his best friend. Meanwhile in their chambers, Layla was in a great deal of pain. The five months pregnant Eliza was by her side during labor._

_"Dammit, Duke! This was such a bad idea!" Layla panted as she rode out another contraction._

_"Layla, you are doing just fine. The baby will be here soon." Eliza reassured her friend. Layla pushed once more and a cry was let out. The midwife cleaned the wailing baby, clearing her nose and mouth._

_"Duke, you can come in," Eliza called out. Duke walked in, his face lit up when he saw his daughter for the first time. Layla smiled at him from where she was laying._

_"Her first name is Ayame. What will be her middle name?" Layla asked._

_"Luna," Duke smiled. Layla grinned back at her husband. He leaned down to kiss her and the baby._

"The tiny family was very happy to have each other." Eliza finished. The kids were clapping at the amazing story.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were finally alone. All of their diplomatic duties were taxing on their bodies.

"The treaty is signed but the enemy knows where we are now. I don't know what to feel." Stiles confessed to his husband and soul-mate.

"Feel grateful but wary." Derek responded. Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek.

* * *

Laura, Derek, Cora, and Andi were bonding with each other. They were playing board games. Derek was in the lead, but Andi was three spaces away. About 5 minutes later, Andi cheered when she won the game.

* * *

The cubs and Will and Talia went to the museum. The museum was made for children. It had exhibits that were hands on. The science wing explained significant achievements. The history exhibits explained the events that changed everything. Johanna was enraptured by the bright colors.

"I like these dinosaurs!" Lyon exclaimed.

"I might ask Ms. Orihime for more history books." Rukia decided as she looked at the many timelines and maps with avid interest. A few minutes later, Lyon and Rukia lured Will to the planetarium.

"Slow down, kids!" Will said. Talia took Johanna to the toddler section. After they finished exploring the exhibits, the group met in the cafeteria for lunch.


	35. The Good and The Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy plots as the pack have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 34. I just found out something unexpected. It means that I can post this week. Enjoy reading! Depending on how things pans out, Ch 35 and maybe ch 36 should be posted tmw.

Orihime did a head count of the cubs. They were going to leave for the trip soon. She needed to make sure she knew how many kids she was going to be looking over and bringing back.

"Is everyone ready to go?" she asked.

"I need a bathroom break, Miss. Orihime." a jaguar cub said.

"Okay, let's all take a bathroom break just in case." she responded. After the break, the kids and Orihime finally set out for their destination. They arrived in Shire Nation and met Stuart.

"Hello, kids! I'd like to personally welcome you to my kingdom." Stuart replied with a smile. The cubs smiled brightly as he led them through the kingdom.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica had a few moments to themselves. Johanna was asleep and being watched over by Ruth.

"Johanna is getting so big. She's growing up," Boyd smiled.

"I'm not ready for when she starts teething." Erica confessed.

"Oh, that will be the death of me." Boyd winced.

"I have no idea how to deal with a teething cub." Erica added

"We'll figure it out together." Boyd responded.

* * *

The generals met for more planning.

"The Aster Aiyan army is ready to join the war." Brandon announced.

"We can move forward then," Laura smiled.

"We should brief the army tomorrow." Derek replied.

* * *

 Gerard, Matt, Kate, and Harris were plotting again.

"We found their camp during our failed assassination attempt," Harris mentioned.

"You failed?!" Gerard screamed angrily. The king was livid.

"W-well, I have another plan that won't fail," Harris stuttered.

"Make sure that it doesn't," Gerard snarled.

* * *

 The pack was bonding before they had to start their campaigns. They were outside playing in the backyard. The game was Hide and Seek, Peter was seeking. He was having difficulty, while some players were easy to find, others had went outside the boundaries line. 

"Goodness, Lyon. This is a friendly game, not a professional sport!" Peter complained.

"Don't quit now, Uncle Peter! You're almost there!" Rukia bounced. Eventually, Peter found the kids. He groaned as they giggled and tackled him.


	36. Army Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The allies mingle with each other,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 35. Ch 36 should be posted tmw.

Scott and Isaac were alone. Scott's head was on Isaac's chest. He listened to his steady heartbeat.

"It's good to hear your heart beat. It's soothing." Scott said.

"I'm still not used to the super-hearing." Isaac responded.

"Me neither, love." Scott answered.

* * *

Orihime and the cubs went to a festival. The festival had a big feast. All the talents in the kingdom came together. There were jugglers, animals, animal trainers, acrobats, and so much more. They had many fruits and vegetables. Nuts and meats were plentiful. There were homemade ice-cream cakes and chocolate raspberry frozen desserts for later.

"We are here to honor Derek Hale's pack and family as heroes. It was them that helped me reclaim this throne." Stuart announced. Rukia and Lyon were drooling over the food and beaming with pride. That was their family that they were praising.

"Well, everyone dig in. Tonight is the night for celebration! Fireworks is after dinner." Stuart finished. Everyone lined up for the feast with plates into their hands.

* * *

The Aster Aiyan army was meeting with their allied armies. The Aster Aiyan army was in red and white uniforms. The Cano Gleann army wore green and black uniforms. The Sakura Nation army was wearing blue and silver. While the Shire Nation army wore red and gold.

"Now that we're all introduced. You must all learn to work together." Derek stated.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles met with mages from the Aster Aiyan territories.

"Welcome! We are the teachers that train the mages. We will help you work together." Stiles greeted.

"Let us begin," Lydia added.

* * *

Will and Talia were hosting tea. The menu consisted of Cucumber Tea and Deluxe Chicken Salad sandwiches. The side dishes were raisin scones, banana nut bread, apple butter, fruit salad, and curry. Dessert were carrot cake with cream cheese icing, candied edible flowers, chocolate pudding, and vanilla cupcakes. Tea and cherry lemonade was served.

"How is everyone adjusting?" Talia asked.

"We are just fine. Thank you for allowing us to stay." Julia answered. They all enjoyed the food and each other's company.


	37. Purple Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy takes a non-violent but noticeable step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 36. Sorry for the delay but I ran out of time. MEGM will be next to be updated.

The cubs and Orihime were getting their things so they could head home.

"Do you all have everything?" Orihime asked as she helped them pack.

"Yes, Miss. Orihime." the cubs chorused. Then the kids met with Stuart to say goodbye. He hugged them all and waved as the group departed.

* * *

Laura and Braeden were alone. The couple were finally relaxing and enjoying themselves.

"It's good to have some time to ourselves, huh?" Laura was saying.

"Definitely. All of this diplomatic work is tiring." Braeden responded.

"Well, it's a good thing that the war is nearly over." Laura replied.

"Yes," Braeden agreed as she wrapped herself around Laura. She kissed her temple and held her close.

* * *

Boyd and Erica were exhausted. They were in desperate need for sleep. Johanna had started teething and she was constantly crying throughout the night.

"We didn't think this teething thing through," Erica commented. They'd had this conservation before and they had never thought about the sleep deprivation.

"Okay, you both need sleep. We'll take care of Johanna." Talia ordered.

"Thank you so much," Boyd yawned. Talia waved it off. She tucked the couple in as if they were children before taking the fussy toddler.

* * *

_Renji, Ichigo, and Hisana were out in the hallway. They were waiting for the new baby to be born. A few minutes later, there was a wail, and the kids were led inside the room. They saw Yahiko holding a wrapped bundle in his arms, while Aria laid in the bed looking sweaty and exhausted.  
_

_"Kids, come and meet your new baby sister." the guard captain smiled. The kids surrounded their father, they wanted a look. The baby had little red tufts of hair. She squirmed and kicked weakly at the air. The kids were mesmerized by the newborn._

_"She has our hair, Ichigo." Renji smiled._

_"She is so cute." Ichigo marveled._

_"What is her name, Mama?" Hisana wanted to know._

_"Her name is Rukia." Aria smiled. The family cooed over their new addition._

* * *

 Harris, Melody, and the twins were beginning their plan.

"Cast the spell and get out of there." Harris told a mage. 16 minutes later, the black mage finally found Jackson and Danny. The couple were in the weapons room putting away the weapons. The mage quickly cast the spell before he could be seen. He immediately ran as purple smoke filled the room.

"What is that smoke?" Jackson coughed. They cleared the room coughing and gagging. When they got outside, they collapsed and passed out.


	38. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spell causes one of the pack to relieve a past persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 37. I don't know when ch 38 will be posted, it depends on when the house is empty and I can sneak around. Technically I'm not supposed to be in the guest room using the computer. But I couldn't just leave you fans hanging. If I'm unable to update for the next few days, I apologize ahead of time.

The rebels and the pack were shocked when they started to see the purple smoke.

"This is not good." Derek breathed as they ran towards the smoke and found Danny and Jackson.

"Oh my God!" Allison exclaimed in shock. The affected pair woke up and coughed. When Jackson looked to Danny, he gasped.

"Cora and Ichigo, meet Danica." Alex announced.

"What?" Cora and Ichigo chorused as they exchanged puzzled glances. Danny saw everyone staring at him. When he looked down at himself, he saw breasts? He groaned. Not again! Marin turned to Stiles.

"This time, you can't change him back." she warned.

"Why not? Is he going to be stuck this way?" Lydia asked.

"No, but this spell is stronger, and never has been used twice on the same person for a very good reason. To reverse it, she must have a child. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's how the creator of the spell wanted it. So you're down a soldier until she has a child." Julia explained. Jackson fainted, while Danny looked homicidal.

"What were they thinking?! This birth thing is entirely unnecessary!" Stiles started to rant.

"I am going to kill them," Danica growled. All of the other men cringed, they were secretly glad that they didn't get changed.(1)

* * *

Kate met with Harris and the alpha twins.

"What kind of news do you bring?" she asked.

"We got our target. It worked even through it was the wrong spell." Harris revealed.

"Please elaborate." Kate stated.

"We wanted them to be Kanimas, but we ended up with them as a woman. It's Mahealani, meaning he must give birth to change back," Aiden answered. The males shivered.

"While this wasn't what Dad wanted, it's still good. Perfect. You have all done well. You're dismissed." Kate responded.

* * *

Peter, Chris, and Lyon was bonding over a book.

"More, Papa! Read more, please!" Lyon pleaded. Peter was reading 'Hurry up, Houdini!' by Mary Pope Osborne. After Peter was done and had closed the book. Lyon smiled happily.

"I wanna meet Houdini."  he announced. Peter and Chris looked at each other.

* * *

Deaton met with Will and Talia.

"I have seriously strange news. Danny is Danica again and you won't believe how we can change her back. It's also the only way." he revealed.

"What's the only way?" Talia wanted to know.

"Her and Jackson need to have a child. Danica must give birth." Deaton answered.

"Oh God!" Will cringed. The thought of giving birth was frightening. That spell was plain scary!

"How did Dann-, I mean Danica take it?" Talia questioned.

"He's ready to kill." Deaton replied.

"Great. Keep us posted." Will groaned. The next several months were going to be rough.

* * *

 Alex and Eliza finally had some time to themselves.

"This royalty stuff is tiring." Alex groaned.

"You're telling me. I had to give a lot of speeches." Eliza agreed.

"No one is having a harder time than Danica, through." Alex mentioned.

"She's out of battle until she has a kid." Eliza mused.

"She can still help." Alex replied, knowing that warriors weren't the only people in the army. There were mages, healers, and so many more.

"I hope she can." Eliza smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) It's common knowledge that most males cannot handle female issues, so I think they would have problems wrapping their minds about the concept of giving birth.


	39. Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack cubs enjoy trips and treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 38. Ch 39 will be posted right after.  
> While I'm unable to post chapters, I'm still writing. So for now expect me to be able to post 1-2 chapters at a time, maybe 3, depending on how many days go in between posting.

Ruth was checking on the mages. She was going to make sure they were cleared for battle.

"They are all good health." Ruth announced. So Marin and Julia started to train the mages for battle. They trained them well.

'Okay, go through defense again. One more time!" Julia stated.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, and Rukia had bonding time.

"Come play tea party, please!" Rukia tugged at her daddy and mommy's hands. Dolls and stuffed animals were seated on little chairs around a table. Derek and Stiles both sat on the floor.

"Sure, baby girl," Derek smiled. They had peanut butter chocolate cookies and fruit juice. They had fun together. Rukia helped them with their manners.

"Pinkies up," Rukia chirped as she stuck out the little finger and took a sip.

* * *

The cubs, Orihime, and Jean and Eliza were getting into the tree house. When they got in, they traveled back to Aster Aiyan in the past. They ended up in middle of a festival. There was a were-tiger pack there. They had hair colors that ranged from brown to blond. Their eyes were green and blue.

"Who are you all?" Aria asked.

"That's my momma." Lyon whispered in shock when he saw a female were-tiger standing besides the alpha tiger.

* * *

Peter and Chris were alone together. They kissed and cuddled together.

"I hope the cubs are safe." Chris spoke worriedly.

"They are. Your mom and dad will take good care of them, not to mention Orihime." Peter reassured his husband. Chris smiled at his husband. Peter grinned back and hugged him close.

* * *

 Will and Talia had tea with Melissa and Erica. The menu consisted of cucumber and egg salad tea sandwiches, chicken curry, and fruit salad. The side dishes were honey ginger scones, chocolate strawberries, blueberry muffins, and gingerbread tea loaves with apple butter. Dessert consisted of 20 layer crepe cake, ginger snap cookies and chocolate mint squares. Johanna was squirming in Erica's lap. They gave her a sippy cup of cherry lemonade.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Will smiled at Johanna.

"She is so precious." Talia cooed.

"It it okay for her to have a cookie?" Melissa asked as she held up a cookie. Johanna reached for the baked good and made excited noises.

"Only a small piece," Erica replied. Melissa broke the cookie into pieces and gave a piece to Johanna. Johanna made happy sounds as she munched on the said piece of cookie.


	40. Emotions Run High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia and Lyon experience sad moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 39. Depending on how things pans out, MEGM should be updated tmw.

Melody was plotting with Ethan and Aiden.

"We need to hit the two mages and their alpha." Ethan was saying.

"We need something that will put them out of the war." Aiden declared. After a few minutes of deep thinking, Melody came up with a horrible idea.

"We need to strip the powers of the mages, and the alpha needs to be put of commission." Melody announced. The twins smirked. Gerard would be so pleased with this plan.

* * *

The generals were having a strategy meeting on the training field.

"Danny agreed to help with sword practice." Derek said.

"That's great. Has he come to a decision about having a kid yet?" Laura asked.

"I don't know. He needs some more time." Derek stated.

"By the way, since they got to Danny. Lydia, Stiles and Derek are next on their list." Braeden warned everyone.

"We should come up with a counter plan just in case." Deaton offered. The generals began to plan. They couldn't afford another blow.

* * *

Orihime and the cubs were introduced to the weretiger pack.

"This is Diana and Jeffrey. They are the alpha pair." Claudia spoke as she introduced the weretiger alphas.

"You look very familiar." Jeffrey mused, looking at Lyon. Lyon stepped back and hid behind Eliza. The tiger cub had never dreamed he would see his birth parents on any of his trips.

"What's wrong?" the adults asked.

"He's sad and scared." Rukia said. After a few unsuccessful moments, of trying to convince the reluctant Lyon to come out of hiding, the group decided to leave. So they said their goodbyes and headed back into the tree-house. A hour later, the tree-house arrived in middle of the meeting.

"They're back early." Laura said in surprise, as the adults looked over to the boundary line. Talia, Will, and Chris came out of the castle just as the cubs and their chaperones emerged from the tree-house. Lyon was crying and Rukia had a deep frown. Chris ran to his son. Lyon sobbed into his dad's shoulder.

* * *

 Alex, Andi, Ichigo, and Cora went on a double date to a food festival. They tried dishes like brazed duck and honey lamb.

"This looks good!" Andi smiled.

"There's the desserts! I came for the desserts!" Cora perked up when she saw the goodies table. There was lemon, strawberry, and cherry Italian ice. The ice cream had flavors like coconut, chocolate, cookies and cream, vanilla, and strawberry. They went wild and got all the flavors. The stomach ache tomorrow will be worth it.

* * *

 Derek, Stiles, Peter, and Chris were trying to comfort their children. The kids cried into their pillows.

"What happened on the trip?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Oh! They went to the time period before Lyon was born. Remember that festival we had when the weretiger pack turned up?" Stiles asked.

"I remember now. I knew Lyon's birth mother looked familiar." Derek mused. Lyon and Rukia crawled into their parents' laps.

"Oh, poor babies." Chris sighed. They held the kids close. Chris kissed his son as Stiles hugged his daughter close.


	41. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy tries again and people have a bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 40. Ch 41-42 will be posted right after.

Melody started her plan. Everyone was in position. They were to cast the spells that the pack was previously under and to kill Stiles and Derek. They snuck into the base thinking that the pack was unsuspecting. Only they discovered the exact opposite.

"Oh no! It's a trap!" a soldier panicked as Danica sprang out of her hiding place and dashed towards the group. She attacked and cut a swash through the group, killing enemy soldiers as she went. The other members of the pack and rebels came out of hiding to help Danica. The subordinates were cut down as others fled. Melody was easily captured.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were alone. They were shaken up by everything that had happened.

"I never want that to happen again." Stiles said to his husband.

"The battle will be soon. We will see more of it, sadly." Derek responded. Stiles nestled himself into Derek's arms. He couldn't wait for this to end.

* * *

Alex and Eliza were watching the cubs.

"I'm going to tell you about our wedding." Eliza said.

 _Eliza was waiting at the back of the church. She was getting ready to get married._ _Then the music began to play and everyone stood. Eliza was escorted down the aisle by her father. She saw her groom and smiled brightly. Alex swayed a little before his best man Duke caught him and stood him back up._

_"We are gathered here to..." the priest began._

"And we got married without a problem. Alex was upright and conscious the entire time." Eliza concluded her tale.

"That was sorta embarrassing." Lyon commented.

"Oh, it was. Most definitely." Alex winced at the memory.

* * *

 The betas was on a group date. They went to eat at a local vendor's.

"Have anyone spoken with Danny?" Erica asked.

"Danica is still homicidal." Lydia responded.

"How is Jackson handling that?" Scott wanted to know.

"Oh, he doesn't know what to do. Everything is just so mixed up." Lydia replied.

"The real question is if they are going to have a baby." Isaac replied.

"A decision like that isn't the kind you make lightly. So please wait for Danica to tell us." Allison scolded.

* * *

 Will, Talia, Alex, and Eliza took the kids out to see a play. The play was titled 'Sound of Music'. The kids loved the play and had fun singing along to the songs such as Do-Re-Mi, So Long, Farewell, and My Favorite Things. Johanna was making happy sounds as she attempted to sing. The couples knew that they'd be singing these songs for weeks.


	42. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic spreads in the rebel camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 41! Ch 42 will be posted next.

The cubs were excited. They were presenting their report on Aster Aiyan or Cano Gleann respectively. Each cub was assigned a certain aspect of their chosen topic to report on.

"Aster Aiyan is known for its colorful food and grand celebrations. Whether it is spicy or sweet, Aster Aiyan produces the best meals." a cub began.

"They specialize in many desserts. The most popular are chocolate drinks, poppy seed cakes, and souffles. Their savory meat and vegetable dishes, like marsala and Shepherd's pie are the main commodities." another cub added.

"Cano Gleann is a self sufficient country. It's rich resources help the neighboring nations as well as their own people." a cub spoke up.

"Great job! Your writing is getting much better!" Orihime declared as she clapped her hands. The kids smiled brightly at their teacher.

* * *

Jackson held Danica without the worry of her punching him.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"As okay as possible, Jackson. I'm just out of whack. Anyway, I think we should have a child." Danica responded.

"I want them, too, but not because it will change you back." Jackson replied.

"You wanted one before this happened." Danica pointed out.

"We could try to adopt." Jackson suggested. Danica kissed Jackson, he was happy that he wanted to raise a kid together.

* * *

Aiden and Ethan were sneaking around. They were trying to get on the base. They found the holding cells where Melody was supposed to be. The twins quickly knocked out the guards. Melody smirked as they broke through her cell bars.

"Took you long enough," she complained. The twins shared a sick grin.

* * *

Derek and Stiles spent some time with Braeden and Laura. They were playing games. They were having a blast until they were interrupted.

"What is it?" Laura growled in annoyance.

"Sorry, you Highness, but there is trouble at the prison." the messenger gulped.

"What kind of trouble" Derek frowned.

"Melody has escaped." came the nervous reply.

"What happened?!" Stiles yelled.

"The twins from before knocked out the guards. The bars on the cell are bent to hell." the messenger responded. The couples and the messenger made their way to the prison.

* * *

 When Derek and Laura finished telling them the entire tale, Will and Talia called a meeting.

"Why are we here?" Andi asked. The young teen was confused.

"Melody has escaped." Derek announced. The meeting erupted in loud conservation. People were panicking.

"I want Melody's head." Danica stated. She knew that the assassin was somehow responsible for her current dilemma. So the assassin must pay!

"Everyone calm down!" Talia shouted. Everyone calmed themselves. They needed to think clearly in order to figure out a plan.

"Let's think this through. We're on edge. The final fight is coming soon." Will stated.


	43. Obstacles and Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army trains one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 42 as promised. The next update is this weekend, depending on when everyone is out of the house. I need lots of time to type.

The mage teachers went through all of the spells with the students.

"Please list all the spells you know." Marin said to the students.

"Defense, combat, and humiliation." a mage listed.

"Demonstrate these spells, please." Julia requested. The mages cast the spells. They executed them with precision.

"Impressive. We should branch out." Deaton suggested. The others teachers agreed, and so the mages got ready for new lessons.

* * *

The betas got together for a meeting.

"We've called you here to talk about our wedding." Allison began.

"Why do you need us?" Erica wanted to know.

"We want Scott and Erica to be our best man and maid of honor respectively." Lydia announced.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Wait, does that mean Scott has to wear a dress?" Erica joked.

"No! I want to wear a suit!" Scott exclaimed. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Meanies." Scott pouted.

* * *

The pack had one last training session. They were to do a relay and treasure hunt course. The course was an expert level army training course. They were to beat their previous records.

"This looks like a disaster waiting to happen." Isaac winced. The younger soldiers and pack members tried to get through the course. When the course ended, some of the soldiers and pack fell face first into the ground.

* * *

  _9 years old Derek and 6 years old Stiles were being introduced to three new visitors._

_"These are Layla, her daughter Ayame, and granddaughter Katherine." Talia was saying._

_"Nice to meet you," the boys chorused. After the introductions were completed, Derek and Stiles offered to take them on a tour._

_"Follow us, ma'am." Derek said. Talia sent a chaperone with the boys._

_"This is the library. It's our favorite place." Stiles said as he pointed out said library._

_"I wanna read later, Mama." the 3 years old Katherine tugged at Ayame's hand._

_"Maybe later." Ayame promised._

* * *

 Alex, Eliza, Layla, and Duke were bonding. They were just relaxing together.

"The kids are growing up fast." Duke commented.

"Yes. They are. It was like yesterday, that they were newborns and fascinated with their own feet. Now they are grown with kids of their own." Layla smiled.

"Soon our grandchildren will be dating and we'll have to give them the talk. And I'll be ready." Alex groaned.


	44. Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents spends time with their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 43 at last! Sorry for the delay but due to rl issues, I've only had time to catch up on my writing. I'm still trying to finish the epilogue for MEGM. I just found the time to post this.  
> Sorry if this is so short, but it's more of a filler chapter.

Alex and Eliza were talking. They were discussing the future.

"What are we going to do after the war ends?" Eliza asked.

"We'll rebuild our country together." Alex responded.

"That's good." Eliza smiled as she kissed her husband.

* * *

The betas went on a group date. They visited a sports event. The events were track, badminton, swimming, and jousting. The athletes brought their best talented players together. They enjoyed the events. After the events ended, they met the athletes. The night had turned out well.

* * *

Peter and Chris took Lyon to the park. The park wasn't very crowded. Lyon ran around and giggled. As he tried to catch a butterfly.

"Look at him go. So bright and happy," Chris smiled.

"That's a look I want to see all the time. My heart broke when he cried." Peter replied. Then Lyon ran to Peter and knocked him over, giggling. Chris laughed and laid next to them. He kissed them both, happy to his his family with him.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, and Rukia bonded by reading a book together. Derek and Stiles was reading the Princess and the Frog and doing the voices.

"The frog was on his pad, staring at the Princess. 'Oh, Princess, would you help a poor soul'" he pleaded." Stiles was saying. Then Derek took the book and started to read the next line.

"The Princess smiled at the little amphibian. She lifted him into her hands. "How may I help?" she asked." Derek said.

"Keep reading, Daddy and Mommy!" Rukia smiled as she clapped her hands.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were finally alone.

"I loved spending time with Rukia." Stiles smiled at his husband and soul mate.

"Me too, you did amazing voices during the story." Derek said as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Thank you, Derek." Stiles said as he wiggled into his mate's arms. Derek kissed his cheek and held him.


	45. Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack fights one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 44! This is the final battle.

2 weeks later, the pack was ready to end it all. They'd prepared for this battle for a long time. The pack army split into three teams. They were dispatched to the docks, castle, or capital.

Meanwhile, Harris, Matt, and the twins waited at the capital. They were accompanying their own army and ready for battle. Then the army arrived and clashed with the enemy. Shields clinked and collided as swords swung. They were so evenly matched, that they were at a stalemate. Then the enemy got desperate and began fighting dirty. The twins went after Lydia and Scott. Thinking that the newest beta would be easy to disarm. Sadly Lydia had watched the soldiers train long enough to know how to handle herself, and Scott had been aptly trained. When they slashed at them, the duo drove the swords through them. When the soldiers started at their fallen leaders in dawning horror, Harris and Matt tried to run for it. Only to be overwhelmed immediately. The enemy fell back and the army advanced on them.

* * *

Ichigo led his men to the docks. They saw the pirates and mercenaries. The group were ruthless, and their clothes were ragged and filthy. The group didn't back down or flinch. The rebels sprang at their enemies and started to fight. The female soldiers fought dirty, they had spiked weapons and slashed at the pirates all the while kicking and aiming for their lower areas. The male soldiers killed the mercenaries. The battle ended with the pirates and mercenaries dead.

* * *

Derek and Stiles led Duke, Alex, and their own army to the castle. They saw Gerard waiting with Kate, Melody and their army. The group met and started to fight.

"How sweet! you want to die together!" Melody cooed as she located the alpha pair. Derek and Stiles went for her. While Duke and Alex looked indecisive over who would kill Gerard. In the end, they decided to work together instead of fighting. Allison took Kate on. She fought Kate hard. She swung her sword with precision. A moment later, Allison got impatient and she growled. Hitting Kate with her shield, when Kate was knocked down, Allison plunged her sword in the older woman's abdomen.

Meanwhile, Duke and Alex were fighting Gerard. For an old man, the tyrant fought well. As Gerard fought his brother, Alex had gotten out his dagger. He slashed at him only to be blocked when Gerard fought back. Eventually Alex got a lucky shot in. When Gerard grabbed his injured arm, the pair took their opportunity. They thrust their swords and killed him instantly.

Derek and Stiles fought Melody, trading blows. The assassin fought dirty, trying several low blows in order to gain the upper hand. Eventually Melody got overwhelmed and she was captured. Derek put restraints on her. Stiles looked around and let a tear slide down his face. They'd finally won. He had his home back.


	46. Rebuild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes around fixing the kingdom's many problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 45! There is one more chapter and the epilogue after this. However, I need to complete MEGM and update WaP first.

_'It's better to have a honorable guardian with integrity serve the king than to be beheaded as a traitor' Alan Deaton_ _in the Quest_

4 days later, the pack immediately went around cleaning up Magi Dale. It started with families. Some were reunited, but sadly, others weren't There were many orphans from Gerard's actions. They next tried fixing businesses.

"We were taxed beyond our income. Eventually, we had to sell for less than what some of our wares were worth." a merchant was saying. The pack were outraged.

"Lydia, can you go around and talk with the citizens? We need a list of what to fix. We can start here." Stiles requested. Lydia nodded and she went around speaking with their subjects. While Derek and Stiles began to speak with the orphans. They saw that there was so much work to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melissa and Deaton took Rukia and Lyon on a trip to Aster Aiyan. The children looked at the soldiers and people. They were in awe. This wasn't what they had expected.

"This is Princess Rukia, a native of Aster Aiyan." Deaton announced.

"This is Lyon, the son of Princes Peter and Chris Hale." Melissa added.

"Hello, nice to meet an ally." a citizen smiled.

"Is that really her?! She survived!" an older citizen gasped.

"Yay! Rukia is a princess!" Lyon cheered. he was happy for his best friend.

"H-hi." Rukia stuttered. She was overcame by shyness and hid behind Deaton's legs.

"What about the others? Are there any other survivors?" another citizen wanted to know.

"Ichigo is fine." Melissa smiled. As if on cue, Ichigo rode in the capital on horseback. He jumped down and picked up his sister. They looked at the people and smiled. They were finally home at last.

* * *

 The allied nations met for the first time since they had fully liberated Aster Aiyan.

"How has rebuilding progressed?" Stuart asked.

"We have a long way to go." Stiles responded.

"You have our help at any time." Stuart responded.

"Thank you." Derek smiled then they resumed their discussion.

* * *

 The pack and a few judges and diplomats gathered for the trial. Many people testified against the war criminals. Then the verdict was read.

"We find all defendants guilty of Crimes against Humanity." a judge announced. The pack sighed as the said criminals were led away. It was nearly over.

A week later, the trio of traitors were executed. Matt was beheaded. Melody and Harris were then dragged up and hung. The group turned away afterwards. Their fallen loved ones and the innocents were finally avenged. They could now rest in peace.

"We can let it all go. We can try, at least." Derek stated.

* * *

 Will and Talia hosted a tea party. Orihime brought her students. The cubs looked around in curiosity.

The menu consisted of cucumber and smoked salmon tea sandwiches. There were honey ginger and raisin scones with apple butter. The side dishes were fruit pizza, chocolate strawberries, and vanilla bean loaves with blueberry muffins. There was also chocolate peanut butter s' mores cookies, lemon bars, and crystallized edible flowers. Dessert consisted of Red, White, and blue trifle with chocolate pound cake. Tea and cherry lemonade was served with the food. The cubs were ready to attack the sweet dishes. Will, Duke, Alex, and some of the pack members had to subdue the children.

"Aw, but we want some sweets!" Lyon pouted.

"After you eat your sandwiches, now behave." Will chided.


	47. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster Aiyan crowns their new rulers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 46 at last! The Epilogue will be posted right after.

There was a meeting going on in the marketplace square in Magi Dale. The eldest citizen was speaking. They were going to take a vote on the representative.

"There is certain traits that our representative must have. They must be fair and caring. Our interests must come before theirs." the elderly citizen stated.

"That is correct." the citizens chorused.

"That is why we would like for Ichigo to take the job. His family was generous and brought us years of prosperity." the senior citizen finished.

"Me?" Ichigo said in shock.

"That would be excellent. You are a great leader." another villager spoke.

"I'll do it." Ichigo decided.

* * *

Alex, Deaton, Scott, Jackson, and Boyd gathered in the courtyard with citizens.

"We need assistance rebuilding the knight army." Deaton began. While the guard captain was speaking, Jackson and Alex were reviewing the citizens. They picked potential recruits and sent them to the training camp. Meanwhile, Danica and Lydia had found small children.

"Deaton, we have some children for you to see." Lydia informed her former mentor after he finished speaking.

* * *

Orihime brought her students on a trip to Aster Aiyan.

"Wow. Is this really Magi Dale?" a werejaguar cub asked. Magi Dale was in a much better shape. More businesses and vendors were open. The kingdom was decorating for the coronation. Johanna was enraptured by the bright colors and noise.

"Greetings, welcome to Magi Dale." a villager smiled.

* * *

Citizens gathered outside the castle. Inside, royalty gathered for the coronation. Talia crowned Derek, Stiles, and Rukia. The little girl marveled at her little white-gold tiara. The royal couple had a white gold crown each with rubies and sapphires. Rukia's tiara was encrusted with emeralds.

"We swear upon our crowns to lead and improve Aster Aiyan." Derek and Stiles chorused. Then they walked to the window balcony and faced their subjects.

"Your highness," the subjects greeted.

* * *

 After the coronation, Stiles and Derek were alone. They kissed and cuddled.

"It was a beautiful day today." Derek smiled.

"Rukia was so cute in her crown. She'll make an amazing princess and an exceptional Queen." Stiles beamed.

"Don't remind me. She might even get married and I don't want to think about it." Derek grimaced. He wasn't ready to let his baby girl go yet!

"That is a long time from now." Stiles reassured his husband. Derek frowned at Stiles and he just laughed. He kissed the King and shook his head.


	48. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack celebrates Lydia and Allison's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue! WaP will be updated soon. And this week, I'm beginning two new fics. The time travel fic is titled 'Righting Wrongs.' While the second one; the TW/MCU fusion fic I promised is titled 'Beacon Hills Avengers'.

**3 months later, Cano Gleann**

The pack and their friends gathered to rehearse for Allison and Lydia's wedding. While everyone were excited about the wedding, some people were having problems.

"I am not wearing a dress! No way!" Scott protested heatedly. Danica pouted. If Scott didn't wear the dress, then she would have to. She was the last person they had available. Andi and Alex were laughing loudly, the teenagers thought the show was beyond funny. Derek glared at them as he tried to settle everyone down.

"If Uncle Scott is wearing a dress, is it okay for me to wear a tuxedo, Mommy?" Rukia asked as she tugged at Stiles' pants.

"That might be fine." Stiles answered.

"Stop it! Scott and Danica are wearing dresses and Rukia can wear that cute little tuxedo." Lydia chastised. Derek sighed into relief as the after-mentioned pair groaned.

* * *

The wedding day dawned bright and sunny. The wedding party were getting ready. Danica and Scott were grumbling. Their mates Jackson and Isaac had promptly fled to hide somewhere far away.

"Stop it, you two! This is an important day, and Derek is this close to popping a blood vessel from stress!" Laura scolded. The cranky duo calmed down and sucked it up. They got into place as the pianist played 'The Wedding March.'

* * *

The reception was fun and lively. Lydia and Allison twirled around the floor. Eventually Lyon found himself dancing with his new sister-in-law. He twirled with her. They both laughed at the way they slid across the floor. Allison laughed at them from where she was dancing with Peter.

Meanwhile, Alex and Eliza were seated at a table chatting with Duke, Layla, Talia, and Will.

"How is Sakura Nation doing?" Talia asked.

"Much better than what was left after we fixed the damage Gerard wrought." Eliza responded.

"If you need it, we're here to help." Will promised.

* * *

 A hour later, Danica tapped Lydia on the shoulder.

"Lydia, you have to throw the bouquet." Danica announced. The couples that weren't married got ready to catch the bouquet. Lydia turned her back to the group and threw the bouquet over her shoulder. When Lydia threw the bouquet, everyone jumped for it, only to miss. They turned and saw Danica holding the bouquet.

"Oh my..." Jackson breathed. Danica just stared at the flowers.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles were alone in their bed chambers.

"Lydia and Allison were so beautiful." Stiles spoke.

"Yeah. They looked so happy." Derek responded.

"And Danica's face when she caught the bouquet-!" Stiles recalled.

"That was priceless." Derek chuckled slightly. Then he kissed Stiles and smiled. Stiles giggled and hugged his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I like receiving constructive criticism.


End file.
